


When two souls collide

by Abbypd, sonofneverland



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soul Mate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbypd/pseuds/Abbypd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofneverland/pseuds/sonofneverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Trust me Ash, he isn't your soul mate." Luke said and Ashton subconsciously ran a hand over his soul mate tattoo on his inner thigh. He had had the tattoo for as long as he could remember and sometimes it was nice knowing he had already met his soul mate; he just didn't know who they were but sometimes not knowing was torture.<br/>The thing about soul mate tattoos, they only show up in places where only your soul mate should touch so it wasn't like everyone's was out in the open. Some people got lucky and had theirs on their neck or behind their ear but for the most part, they were hidden. </p>
<p>Or where Michael is the biggest slut of the school and Ashton really wants to get to know him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hii.   
> So Kelynwrites and I wrote this I hope you like this.   
> First chapter is from Ashton's POV and written by Kelyn,  
> Second chapter is from Mike's POV and written by Abby.  
> Third is by Kelyn again and so on :)
> 
> Let us know what you think and...   
> enjoy reading :)

Ashton sat down at his lunch table; there were plenty of people he could have sat with but he liked sitting with Luke the most. He was his best friend after all. A lot of people just wanted to be friends with Ashton because he was on the football team and sports was all that really matters in high school, but not Luke; they had been best friends for years. 

"Do you see him?" Ashton asked as he took a sip out of his drink and Luke just rolled his eyes because he knew exactly who Ash was talking about: Michael.  
Michael was the school slut; everybody got a turn. Luke had even been offered a turn one night at a party when Michael was too drunk to say no to anyone. Obviously he had passed up the chance; nobody likes sloppy seconds - or fifths in Michael's case.  
"You do realize he'd fuck anything with a pulse right? I mean you have a pulse so that's good for you but do you really want to put your dick in that?" Luke said as he poked at the food on his try and now it was Ashton's turn to roll his eyes.  
"That what?" Ashton asked as he crossed his arms and gave his best friend a stern look, just waiting for him to cross the line.   
"You know what he is; he's a whore. The only thing he's good for is a good time on a mattress." Luke said before putting some food into his mouth.  
"He's so much more than that. You don't even know him." Ashton said defensively and Luke just laughed at his friend.  
"You don't know him either mate." Luke said in a matter of fact tone that made Ashton hesitate and take a breath before justifying himself.   
"But I'd like to." Ashton said and Luke just sighed because his friend had it so bad and for the absolutely wrong person.  
"Trust me Ash, he isn't your soul mate." Luke said and Ashton subconsciously ran a hand over his soul mate tattoo on his inner thigh. He had had the tattoo for as long as he could remember and sometimes it was nice knowing he had already met his soul mate; he just didn't know who they were but sometimes not knowing was torture.  
The thing about soul mate tattoos, they only show up in places where only your soul mate should touch so it wasn't like everyone's was out in the open. Some people got lucky and had theirs on their neck or behind their ear but for the most part, they were hidden.   
"You'll find him someday Ashy, but I swear that piece of trash isn't it." Luke said and Ash just shrugged and focused his attention at his lunch while also stealing glances at Michael. 

 

\---

 

Sitting in English class, Ashton was actually glad he didn’t have this class with Luke. He loved Luke, he was his best friend, but Ash could only listen to him bash Michael for so long. English was any easy class; all Ashton had to do was look like he was paying attention to the teacher when in reality he was really paying attention to the way Michael’s fingers curled or how soft his lips looked... It was a bad habit but Ashton had no plans of giving it up.

 Ashton found himself doodling on his notebook, his pen making the lines that resembled Michael’s untamed hair and just as Ashton looked up he noticed someone’s eyes were on him but not the eyes he wanted to see. 

 “Am I boring you Mr. Irwin?” The teacher asked and Ashton looked like a deer caught in headlights. He had been caught not paying attention. All he could do was try to charm his way out of any trouble.

 “No ma’am I just got lost thinking about how great of an education I’m getting and how lucky I am to have an educator such as yourself” Ashton said and he looked to Michael for approval and the other boy was laughing at him and it made Ashton’s heart feel so light.

 “Don’t be a suck up Mr. Irwin.” The teacher said and turned back to what she had been writing on the board.

 “Yes ma’am.” Ashton said and he could still hear Michael’s chuckle so even though he was being scolded, he still counted it as a win.

 

Ashton looked at Michael during class even more than he usually did after that.

 

\---

 

Ashton knew he had to rush when he made it to the locker room; Calum and Luke were already sitting on one of the benches, already dressed and ready for practice.   
"Did you get caught up again?" Luke asked with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.   
"He was at his locker, okay, and it seemed like the perfect time to talk to him but then somebody else swooped in and their hands were around his waist and I lost my nerve, okay." Ashton said with a huff as he unlocked his locker.

"Who are you talking about." Calum asked with a quizzical look on his face.  
"Ashton's crush." Luke said with a laugh and Calum gave him a shove.  
"I know that, but who?" Calum said and Ashton took a deep breath.  
"Michael." Ashton finally said while pulling his shirt over his head.  
"Michael? As in my best friend Michael?" Calum said astonished.   
Ashton let out a pathetic little whine and Luke laughed once again.

"Yeah, him."  
"Sorry to break it to you mate, but Mikey doesn't date." Calum said and there was something dark in his eyes, his look saying ‘stay away.’

"He knows; everyone knows Mike is more of a one night kind of guy." Luke said giving Ashton an _'I told you so'_ kind of look. Calum just nodded.   
"We should get out there." Ashton said wanting to change the subject. 

  
Out on the field things were different; Ash wasn't freaking out over Michael or worrying about what Luke or Calum had to say, he had his head in the game.   
Every time Ashton got passed the ball he either made it down the field to make a goal or passed the ball to someone that could he was really good at the sport he loved.   
The only people he had a problem passing the ball too was Cal or Luke. He didn't know why, he just had to prove he was good enough without their help or opinions. Maybe it correlated with the Michael situation but Ashton wasn't going to get into it all; he knew as long as he was making goals he was doing okay.   


Off the field, Ashton was just happy practice was over. He needed a shower. All he wanted to do was shower, so he couple hop in his car and listen to Green Day on his way home.   
Standing in the locker room once again peeling off the sweaty articles of clothing Ash ran a hand through his lengthy sweaty hair.  
"Shower time." Calum said as he stripped down and walked towards the showers, Luke and Ash following him.  
Standing under the warm spray felt so nice and Ashton didn’t know how he was ever going to leave but obviously he would. It was quiet and peaceful until Luke started running his mouth.  
"Hey Cal?" Luke asked.  
"Yeah?" Calum replied with his hands in his hair.   
"How many guys on the team has Michael had?" Luke asked and looked over to Ashton and Ash knew what he was doing; he was trying to prove that Michael is no good for him but Ashton really didn't want to hear it.  
"Let's just say it's more than a few." Calum said and Luke gave Ashton a pointed look and Ashton wished his best friend wasn't such a dick.  
"I'm done." Ashton said as he left the shower and went to get dressed.   


After pulling his clothes on and slinging his bag over his shoulder Ash left without another word to Luke or Calum.  
On the ride home when Jesus Of Suburbia came on, Ashton made a mental note to text his friends later. They were assholes but they were well-meaning assholes and Ash could recognize that. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii.   
> So Kelynwrites and I wrote this I hope you like this.   
> First chapter is from Ashton's POV and written by Kelyn,  
> Second chapter is from Mike's POV and written by Abby.  
> Third is by Kelyn again and so on :)
> 
> Let us know what you think and...   
> enjoy reading :)

Michael was leaning against a wall in front of the school, cigarette between his lips. It was quite a chilly spring morning, but that didn’t stop him from smoking. It officially wasn’t allowed but teachers never said anything about it, since they knew Michael wouldn’t listen to them anyways. He knew he had a reputation but he didn’t mind at all. He was the bad boy of the school, the slut who cared more about sex than his education. He didn’t care about it, he liked sex – so what. He knew a lot of people were jealous of him, and the people who looked down on him were just being hypocrites.

An older teacher walked past him and shot him a dirty look, but the teenager decided to smile back. He loved the faces people gave him when he was being nice when they expected him to be annoyed. He wasn’t as bad as everyone pictured him to be, but he didn’t feel the need to change his image. He would’ve dyed his hair a natural colour instead of blue if he wanted people to think he was a nice guy.

 

“Hey, Mikey.” Calum came walking up to his friend, pulling a disgusted face as the slightly older boy blew smoke in his face.

“Thanks for that.” He muttered while Michael greeted him.

“So, are you ready for our biology test today?” the raven-haired boy casually asked. Calum tended to ask simple yes or no questions in the morning because Michael always needed some time to wake up and never talked much the first six hours of the day.

“Yes off course, I’ve been studying all night.” Michael said while rolling his eyes.

Calum smirked at him. When they had first been friends, he had had some trouble with the older boy’s sarcasm, but he was used to it by now.

“So who did you shag this time?” Calum knew him way too well. Or maybe the hickey below his ear gave his non-secret away.

“Natalie, the blonde teenager you have English with.”

“Didn’t you do her already?”

“Yeah, but that was last year or so, that doesn’t count.”

“Whatever you say.”

Michael threw his cigarette butt to the ground and walked into the hallway of the school, blowing the last smoke out inside the building, annoying some people as he did.

“I haven’t had a guy in over a week though. I miss dick, there aren’t enough gay guys in this school.” The blue-haired complained, his eyes scanning the halls for possible hook-ups.

“Talking about gays, do you know who is gay?”

“Tell me.” the eldest spoke, rolling his eyes. Calum could be such a gossip girl some times.

“Do you know Ashton Irwin?”

“Everybody knows Ashton Irwin.” Michael stated.

“I heard he likes cock.”

“How do you know that?”

“He seems to have a slight crush on you.”

“Oh…” Michael tried to sound uninterested but his voice gave him away.

He had always found the footballer attractive but he had never made a move. Michael didn’t flirt with straight guys. He might have been a slut but he certainly wasn’t a dick.

 

Michael liked knowing people were interested in him, whether it was romantically or sexually. It meant he could play a game with them. People knew they could easily get him for a night or two, so he liked to make them work a bit. He didn’t like to play with their feelings, he would never hurt them, but he loved to be wanted.

As a kid, Michael had always felt left out, felt like he wasn’t like other kids. He had been an outcast on primary school, Calum being his only friend.

Calum had watched him gaining confidence when he was with his boyfriend, had seen him crumble when the boy decided Michael wasn’t interesting enough anymore. Calum had tried to explain to him that he didn’t need to throw himself at people to feel good about himself, and Michael had tried to explain him in return that that wasn’t the reason he slept around. Michael simply liked sex, and it was easy as that. At least, that is what Michael told himself.

 

\---

 

“How did your test go?” Calum asked when Michael said down at their table. Calum hang around with the football players, but none of them minded sparing the blue-haired boy a seat. He had done most of them a favour and the rest had figured that, as long as they were nice to the boy, he wouldn’t fuck their girls. They had found out along the way that Michael actually was a really nice guy, as if that wasn’t possible.

“Not too bad. I offered to blow the teacher but he said it probably wasn’t necessary.” Michael winked at one of the few girls at the table as he said it, earning a giggle from her. The boy watched Calum blush a little, loved how the boy still wasn’t used to this behaviour after all those years.

Calum’s eyes didn’t leave him when the boy who was currently sitting next to Michael moved a little closer to him, moving his head so he could whisper in his ear.

The boy decided to break eye contact with his best friend when the boy started whispering dirty things in his ear. Michael had learned not to react to these kind of words a long time okay, so he nodded as if he agreed to help the boy with his homework. He was the first to leave the table, walking in a right line towards the men’s room. The boy behind him didn’t even try to be subtle, following only a minute later.

As soon as the boy was within Michael’s reach, he grabbed his shirt and pushed him inside a cubicle, locking the door behind them. The boy moved forward to kiss Michael, but he pulled away.

“You remember my one and only rule babe” he whispered with a grin on his face. The boy in front of him shrugged and went to kiss Michael’s neck instead, sucking a hickey right next to the one he already had.

Michael’s neck without hickeys was like corn flakes without milk, he was never seen without them, and everybody was used to that by now.

The footballer kept kissing Michael’s neck until the boy pushed him down by his shoulders. Though Michael usually did the work, most guys didn’t mind sucking his dick in return. Everybody kinda knew the school slut wouldn’t fuck you anymore if you never did anything for him, so the boy happily contributed. He greedily zipped the boy’s jeans open and pulled his dick out, going down to business immediately because the bell could ring any minute now.

The boys weren’t afraid of being caught, people who didn’t want to walk in on them wouldn’t and if people did, they usually didn’t mind. It had happened once or twice that someone even joined Michael and his hook up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on tumblr :)
> 
> kelynwrites.tumblr.com  
> Abbypd.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii.   
> So Kelynwrites and I wrote this I hope you like this.   
> First chapter is from Ashton's POV and written by Kelyn,  
> Second chapter is from Mike's POV and written by Abby.  
> Third is by Kelyn again and so on :)
> 
> Let us know what you think and...   
> enjoy reading :)

The lunch bell was just about to ring, signalling that if you had lunch you should already be in the cafeteria. Ashton needed a few books out of his locker, needing to study during his lunch break.  


Digging through his locker there were tons of loose papers and books he hadn't even opened before. Why do teachers give out books if everyone just uses the classroom set anyways? Ashton was so deep into his locker he was sure any moment he'd fall into Narnia. There was something that pulled Ashton out of his frantic searching; he could hear someone throwing their locker open not too far away from him.  
Pulling his head out of his own locker and looking down the hall, Ashton's breathing just stopped and he was sure his heart was beating way too fast to be humanly possible. What Ashton saw was Michael standing at his locker, alone.   
If Ash ever had a chance, now would be the time to take it. He quickly closed his locker disregarding the books he had been looking for and made his way nervously over to Michael's locker.   
  
"Hey." Ashton called out while slowly approaching Michael like he was a deer and if he moved to quickly the boy would sprint away, back into the woods never to be seen again. Except this was high school and Ashton would definitely see Michael again.   
"Hi." Mike said but kept his focus on whatever he was looking for in his locker.   
"How are you?" Ashton said finally standing in front of Michael. Michael wasn't about to contribute to small talk; he hated it and wished people would just get to the point.  
"You're Ashton Irwin, you're on the football team with Cal, and you want to sleep with me." Michael said bluntly leaving Ash's face a bright red and him a bumbling mess.   
"N-No." Ashton said looking at Michael with his hand rubbing the back of his own neck, feeling so embarrassed.  
"No? So you're not Ashton and you don't play footie with Calum?" Michael said with a smirk; he loved making boys squirm.   
"I mean yes, yes of course I am Ashton Irwin and I play football with Cal and Luke but I meant no, as in I don't want to sleep with you." Ashton said biting his lower lip because of course he'd sleep with Michael if he got the chance but he only wanted to in the context of being in a relationship with him. He wanted Michael in every way possible, not just his body.   
"I feel sorry for you then." Michael said as he closed his locker and started walking away, and Ashton felt so disappointed. That was his shot and he completely messed it up. Ashton was about to turn around and go back to the wonderland of papers that was his locker when he heard Mike's voice from down the hall.

"Hey Ash, do you want to smoke a cigarette?" And wow okay Ashton would take that, any time with Michael was amazing. So what if he didn’t smoke, smoking one wouldn't hurt him.  
Following Michael outside Ashton could see all the people around him giving him a knowing look like; ‘ _oh you're sneaking off with the school slut, we all know what's going to happen_ ’, but Ashton didn't let that bother him. He didn't care what they thought.   
  
Ashton was excited until he got outside and saw Calum standing there. 

  
"Hey Cal." Ashton said and Michael looked so amused.   
"Hey Ash, you smoke?" Calum asked and Ashton just shrugged. "He's a bad influence isn't he?" Calum asked while looking at Michael and Michael just laughed.   
Michael handed Ash a cigarette and his lighter and Ashton lit the cigarette inhaling its toxins. He wanted to spit or cough to get the taste out of his mouth but then he thought ‘ _maybe this is what Michael tastes_ _like_ ’, so he took another drag.  
Ashton stood silently smoking his cigarette while Cal and Michael went on about a multitude of topics. Ashton felt like they were in their own little bubble and he was somehow intruding but then he remembered that he didn't just tag along; Michael had invited him out.   
"So are you ready for that English test?" And wow, Ashton felt like a total loser talking about school but Michael smiled at him anyway.  
"I don't really do studying; I'm just going to wing it." Michael said and Calum laughed at the idea of Michael sitting in front of a book, actually caring about his grades.

"You must be really good at school." Michael added looking at Ashton.  
"I have to be, I need a scholarship in football or something else so I can continue my education because I seriously don't have the funds." Ashton said and Michael just nodded, understanding where Ashton was coming from; his family wasn't the richest either. Calum just rolled his eyes. He didn't like not being involved in the conversation.   
"Isn't Luke missing you?" Calum said and tried not to let his voice give him away.   
"Luke's fine without me." Ashton said in a tone that challenged Calum. Calum looked more annoyed now.   
"Is Luke your boyfriend?" Michael asked and Ashton bursted into laughter.  
"Luke? My boyfriend? No way, we’re best friends; oh god, I could never date him." Ashton said and Michael nodded like he was taking the information in, processing it thoroughly.   
"Yeah, it's the same with me and Cal." Michael said and Calum just huffed and put on his best poker face. Ashton could still see the emotions playing out on his face though.   
"We should probably head in." Calum said and everyone agreed, so they put out what was left of their cigarettes and head back inside.  
  
Ashton looked at the clock in the lunch room and he was so thankful he still has time to grab a quick lunch and talk to Luke about what just happened.  
Sitting down at the lunch table Luke looked at him surprised, he pulled his earbuds out to give Ashton his full attention.  
"You almost ditched me, dick." Luke said as he pushed his books over and made room for Ash.  
"Okay but I have to tell you what just happened." Ashton said all giddily like he was a girl coming home from her first date. Luke wanted to smack him.  
"So tell me." Luke said looking at Ashton, over exaggerating how interested he was.  
"Guess who I talked too today." Ashton said with a proud little smile on his face.  
"The lunch lady?" Luke said amused with how big of a goober Ashton was being.  
"No, fuck you, I talked to Michael." Ashton said and he had to stop himself from getting excited all over again.   
"Oh, then what happened?" Luke asked in mock interest ostracizing his best friend.  
"He asked me to smoke with him so we went outside and Cal was there." Ashton said and Luke really does look interested now for some reason.  
"Did you have a threesome? I mean Cal is pretty hot, have you seen him on the field?" Luke said and Ashton gave him an ‘ _are you kidding me’_ kind of look.  
"Of course I have, we're on the same team, duh. Okay, but there was no threesome but I think Cal might like Mikey? Like, he was just giving me that vibe. That or being an overly protective friend, I don't know." Ashton said and Luke just nodded like he was getting bad news that he didn't really want to hear.   
"So where do you and Mike stand?" Luke asked, indulging his closest friend.   
"I don't know, but we've properly talked now so that's a big step." Ashton said and Luke put his hand on his shoulder in an expiration gesture.   
"I still don't think he's your soul mate, but if he's what you want, I guess I could be less of a dick." Luke said and Ashton smiled like that was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him.  
"Thank you." Ashton said and the bell rang to tell the students that this lunch period was over and Ashton felt somewhat relieved, he had a big day and he was ready for the boring normalcy of his regular school day.  
  
Ashton completely forgot that he was going to see Michael again, so when he was sitting in his English class and the blue haired boy came stumbling in, he was a bit surprised, even though he shouldn't have been.    
Michael took his seat and looked back at Ashton, giving the boy a wink, and Ashton melted into his chair. He was no longer a person but a puddle of emotions; all of them screaming Michael.   
Ashton smiled back at the boy and the lesson started and all Ashton could think about was how beautiful Mike's eyes are and how he actually might have a chance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on tumblr :)
> 
> kelynwrites.tumblr.com  
> Abbypd.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii.   
> So Kelynwrites and I wrote this I hope you like this.   
> First chapter is from Ashton's POV and written by Kelyn,  
> Second chapter is from Mike's POV and written by Abby.  
> Third is by Kelyn again and so on :)
> 
> Let us know what you think and...   
> enjoy reading :)

Being turned down is something that didn’t happen very often to Michael. It brought out something inside of Michael that he couldn’t even begin to describe. Whenever someone told the boy he couldn’t have something or someone, he was determined to get it - just to prove he could - like a spoiled child; he had a new pray and that was Ashton.

 

“You said Ashton liked me.” Michael said out of nowhere, his eyes never leaving the T.V. screen. Calum and he were playing FiFa, as per usual, the younger boy leaning against the headboard of his bed and Michael’s head lazily on his shoulder. He knew he could beat the boy with his eyes closed, so it didn’t really matter in which position he was watching the screen.

“He does. Why?”

“He turned me down today.”

“Not everybody is into meaningless sex Mike; I’ve told you that before.”

“Yeah, but, he likes me.”

“So? He knows you don’t like him.”

“I do like him. I like his face, and I definitely like his dick, even though I have never seen it…”

Calum sighed.

“You know what I mean.”

Michael didn’t answer that question. He sometimes didn’t get how a romantic and a slut could be friends, but Calum and he were the living proof it was possible.

 

The room felt silent again, apart from some casual curse words whenever the other boy made a good move on the screen.

 

\---

 

“Mali Koa finally got her tattoo today.” Calum told his best friend when they were cuddled up in the raven-haired boy’s bed together, nirvana softly playing in the background to lull them to sleep.

“Cool” Was all Michael said. Calum knew he wasn’t very interested in soul mates, so he didn’t even pretend to care anymore.

Calum, on the other hand, had an obsession for the tattoos, had watched way too many chick flicks about soul mates and their tattoos.

“It’s some kind of symbol; she has no idea what it is though.”

“Most tattoos make absolutely no sense until you meet your soul mate.” Michael said, not just to Calum but also to himself. His tattoo definitely made no sense at all, it was just a weird triangle with one curved side with another curved line next to the first.

“Why won’t you tell me what yours is? You’ve seen mine; we both know we’re not soul mates.” Michael could hear the bitterness in the boy’s voice, knew the boy had thought they were meant to be for almost a year. It would’ve made perfect sense actually, since Calum was the only person in his life he could commit too. Michael had never told the boy what his tattoo was, but the younger boy had found out himself; the two of them had known each other since they were four but both got their tattoos later in life.  

It had happened once or twice, that kids got their tattoo before turning one. Calum’s grandparents were the perfect example, and Michael figured that is where his obsession came from. He had told the story so many times; of how his grandparents had both been brought to the hospital for check up on the same day, and the tattoos had appeared in the waiting room. Their parents had looked each other in the eyes and made sure the two grew up together. It all sounded really romantic and shit, but Michael didn’t feel the need to find his soul mate just yet. He had told Calum that before.

“Because I don’t want you to search for him or her, you know that.”

“Yeah, but why not? I don’t get how you don’t want to find the person who will be everything you ever needed, given to you by the universe.”

Michael chuckled. Calum could be so dramatic sometimes; maybe he should join the theatre club instead of the football team.

“I don’t want to settle down yet. I will find him or her someday, when it is time or some shit. Now, can we please go to sleep?”

“Sure, whatever. But if you ‘accidently’ find your soul mate before I do, I’m going to beat your sorry ass up so bad!”

“Deal.”

 

\---

 

“Hey Ash!” Michael yelled when the blonde boy walked past him in front of the school. The boy turned around immediately, walking towards him in a straight line, a small blush on his face. Michael held out his hand, offering the boy a drag from his cigarette. The blue-haired boy loved watching people smoke; there was something peaceful about watching their whole body visibly relaxing while the smoke filled their lungs. 

Ashton took the item from him, bringing it to his lips while Michael watched him.

“You’ve got nice lips.” Michael smiled, earning a giggle from the boy.

“They’d look nice around my cock.” He didn’t even try to whisper it, earning curious glances from some people who were walking by.

Ashton cheeks turned a deep shade of purple, a nervous giggle leaving his mouth this time, along with some smoke. He passed back the cigarette but didn’t speak, the blush never leaving his cheeks.

Michael knew this was a work of progress, knew he could get the boy in his bed if he just waited. He threw the cigarette butt to the ground, said his goodbye and walked inside the school, leaving the football player behind without looking back. He knew what he was doing; he played this game better than anybody else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on tumblr :)
> 
> kelynwrites.tumblr.com  
> Abbypd.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii.   
> So Kelynwrites and I wrote this I hope you like this.   
> First chapter is from Ashton's POV and written by Kelyn,  
> Second chapter is from Mike's POV and written by Abby.  
> Third is by Kelyn again and so on :)
> 
> Let us know what you think and...   
> enjoy reading :)

It was Friday and Ashton only had one class left before he could go home and start getting ready for the party he was going to tonight. Ash didn't really feel like paying attention; luckily Calum was there to distract him.  
"Cal?" Ashton whispered to his friend.  
"What?" Calum said, looking away from his notebook and placing the pen he was holding down on his desk.   
"I was thinking-" Ashton started to say slowly, hoping his friend would indulge him and save him from the boring abyss that was this class.   
"Yeah?" Calum said, motioning with his hands for Ash to continue.   
"What's your soul mate tattoo look like?" Ashton asked. He knew he was being a bit rude, a bit intrusive, but he didn't care; he wanted to know.  
"It's a circle that kind of looks like a football but it's got a sixteenth note in it. So I think it has something to be with sports or music." Calum said and Ashton nodded. He wondered if they played with anyone on the football team with the same tattoo.  
"Have you found your soul mate?" Ashton asked curiously.  
"No, not yet." Calum sighed. He didn't know what would be a bigger burden, not having his tattoo until he was his sister's age or having it and having no clue who it could be. He decided of the latter because he felt like having a little pity party.   
"So it isn't-" Ashton started to say but Calum cut him off harshly.  
"No, it isn't Mike." Calum said and it almost sounded bitter.   
"Oh." Ashton said, feeling a bit awkward and Calum just gave him a serious look before speaking.  
"He isn't your soul mate either." Calum said and in that exact moment Ashton felt all the hope drain out of him.  
"How do you know?" Ashton asked desperately, needing to know the answer.  
"Mike doesn't have a soul mate, because he chooses not to." Calum said in a matter of fact tone like he was about to argue his friend's right to choose even though he didn't understand it himself.   
"That's not how it works." Ashton whispered more to himself than to Calum. Ash's tiny bit of hope was restored because Michael could still be his soul mate regardless if he wanted to or not.   
"You should forget about Mike." Calum said calmly like he didn't understand how badly his words were going to upset Ashton.   
"Why? So you can have him to yourself?" Ashton bit back and Calum looked stunned; he tried to put on a stoic face but Ash could see right through him.  
"It's not like that Ash." Calum tried to reassure his friend but all Ashton heard were lies.  
"Whatever Cal." Ashton said and then turned his attention to the clock hanging in the front of the room. He had only got a few minutes left of class and if he could not talk to Calum for the remainder of the time that would be great.   
When Ashton packed up his things to leave, Calum just looked at him with a sad expression.

 

\---

  
Luke was sitting on Ashton's bed, watching is friend aimlessly changing his clothes. He was getting a bit bored to be honest but he wouldn't burst Ashton's bubble.  
"How's this look?" Ashton said as he did a little twirl in front of his mirror.  
"Good, like the last two outfits." Luke said with an exasperated sigh.  
"Okay but don't you think this outfit looks better." Ashton said and Luke just laughed at him.  
"Yes, please wear it." Luke said, he'd say anything to end this treacherous boredom that Ashton has forced him into.  
"Shut up." Ashton said as he slapped Luke's head fondly.   
"Why do you care so much about what you look like?" Luke asked and he knew as soon as he said it. He shouldn't have because Ash's eyes lit up so intensely that Luke knew it had something to do with Michael.  
"Michael might be there." Ashton said and Luke rolled his eyes.  
"You're so predictable, I knew you were going to say that. I don't know why you're so fixated on him." Now it was Luke's turn to punch Ashton in the shoulder.  
"Why don't you like him Luke?" Ashton asked, wanting a true honest answer from his friend. Luke scrubbed his face with his hands and took a deep breath.  
"Ash you are such a good friend, you know that right?" Luke asked and Ashton nodded so Luke would continue.

"I lost my virginity to Mike. I thought I was special but I was just someone new for him to fuck."   
"You slept with Mike? The same Mike I'm like in love with?" Ashton asked astonished.   
"It was last year before you really got into him at some dumb party, it meant something to me at the time but obviously it meant nothing to him." Luke tried to justify everything and Ashton had to take a deep breath to remind himself how to breath.

"Do you hate me?" Luke asked not making eye contact with Ashton. He started to sniffle and he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He knew this was the exact moment he was going to lose his best friend.   
"I could never hate you, Lukey, you're my best friend. I'm just shocked." Ash said as he pulled Luke closer and gave him a tight hug, Luke hugged back instantly.   
  
The moment passed and Luke got up and headed for Ashton's bathroom so he could steal some hair product and do his hair, if it was a social occasion he was going to look hot as hell.   
  
Ashton told Luke he was taking forever and they left.

 

\---

  
Ashton drove his car to the party but it was Luke's turn to be the sober designated driver so that was the plan.  
  
Ashton stepped inside the house where the party was being held with Luke beside him, it was so warm and loud and all he wanted to do is get a drink.   
So Luke and Ash pushed their way through the crowd and headed in the direction of where they guessed the kitchen was. The kitchen wasn't as crowded as the rest of the house but it still had a fair amount of people. Ashton grabbed a random bottle off one of the counters and poured it into a disposable cup.   
Ashton chugged his drink down and Luke gave him a thumbs up, so Ash poured another one but drank it more slowly this time.  
"Let's find a place to chill." Luke said over the music and Ashton nodded so Luke took Ashton's free hand and leaded him away from the kitchen.   
Then found a nice sofa in the living room to sit on where they could also watch a bunch of people making fools of themselves dancing. It was really the perfect spot.   
Luke spotted Calum on the dance floor dancing with some random girl that he thought he had seen in the halls a few times. Luke couldn't help but chuckle, Calum did undoubtable had a few drinks.   
When Calum spotted Luke's eyes on him he had the biggest smile on his face. He left the girl on the dance floor and made his way over to Luke and Ash, throwing himself between the two boys on the sofa.  
"Hey mates." Calum slurred and Luke laughs.  
"Hi Cal, having a good time?" Luke asked and bumped his knee against Calum's knee. Calum smiled even brighter.   
"The best, thank you." Calum giggled and then he looked over to Ash and his face got a little more serious.  
"Ashy, you know you're my friend right? Are we good? Because I love you." Calum slurred again and Ash smiled and patted Cal's shoulder.  
"We're good, I love you too." Ashton said and smiled at Cal and Cal smiled because and Luke wished he could take the picture because these were his favourite people.   
Calum passed Ash another drink, not caring who it belonged to first and the curly haired boy gulped it down. He was well on his way to being drunk, if his brain caught up to his blood system. Luke just really loved his friends.  
  
The moment was ruined for Luke when he spotted Michael walking over.  
"So that's where you ran off too." Michael said with a chuckle directed at Calum. Instead of squeezing in next to Calum, Michael sat down on the other side of Ash.   
"Hey pretty boy." Michael said to Ash, raising an eyebrow and Ash giggled into Michael's neck.  
"Hey." Ashton finally whispered into Michael's ear and it was all hot breath and slurred words turning Michael on.  
"What do you say we go upstairs?" Michael asked, taking Ashton's hand in his own and Ashton blushed such a deep red.   
"He says no." Luke piped in and Ashton just gave Luke a dumbfounded look.  
"Well, I asked him, not you." Michael snarled and Luke just smiled wickedly.  
"Well he's either buzzed or drunk by now, so in his best interest I'm answering for him." Luke said and Ashton reached out like he was going to interject but he just mumbled something inaudible that neither Luke nor Mike understood.  
"Why are you cock blocking me?" Michael asked, pointing an accusing finger at Luke.   
"Because you are nowhere near good enough for him. Now hurry along and go find someone else to blow like the good little slut you are." Luke said in such a sassy tone and waved Michael off.  
For a second Michael was so hurt, but then he remembered who he was and what he stood for and it didn't matter anymore, or at least he told himself it didn't matter.  
"Come on Cal." Michael pulled Calum up off of the couch and they disappeared into the crowd.   
Luke looked at Ash and the gleam in Ashton's eyes was gone but Luke still thought he did the right thing.  
"Come on Ash, we're going home." Luke said and Ashton pouted but Luke still dragged him out of the party and into his car.  
He didn't care where they ended up, at his house or Ash's or even the McDonald's down the road as long as Luke kept Ashton away from Michael, things would be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on tumblr :)
> 
> kelynwrites.tumblr.com  
> Abbypd.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii.   
> So Kelynwrites and I wrote this I hope you like this.   
> First chapter is from Ashton's POV and written by Kelyn,  
> Second chapter is from Mike's POV and written by Abby.  
> Third is by Kelyn again and so on :)
> 
> Let us know what you think and...   
> enjoy reading :)

Waking up, Michael felt a body tightly pressed against his own, blond curls prickling the skin of his face. The sun outside lit up the room, but Michael didn’t recognize it; he wasn’t in his own home, nor in the house where the party had been.

His head hurt from the booze he had drank the night before and he didn’t want to get out of bed – or move – at all.

The blue haired boy tried to remember who had taken him home only a few hours ago, but he simply couldn’t. For a second he thought it was Ashton, his hair the same colour as this person’s hair, but he figured this person was too small to be the boy he had been trying to seduce for almost a week now.

The figure next to him started shifting, turning around in his arms and revealing her face. It was a petite girl with short, dirty blonde curls and green eyes.

“Good, you’re awake” she said, reaching forward to kiss the boy.

“No kisses on the lips” he warned, but the girl looked like she already knew that and kissed his cheek.

 “Last night was fun, let’s do it again.” She tried to sound seductively, but Michael decided it was time to go home now. He got up and got dressed, needing to collect his clothes from all over the floor. The girl – Tiffany? – didn’t even seem too confused when he left without an explanation.

 

As soon as the chilly spring air hit his skin, he lit up a cigarette, looking around in the hope to find his car here somewhere. He walked down the streets three times before he decided that his car was nowhere to be seen, and he somehow was glad he hadn’t been driving around with all the alcohol he had had in his system. It still kinda sucked though, because he had no idea where he was, or how to get home.

He had a piece of crap mobile phone who’s GPS didn’t work so he really was fucked.

The boy scrolled through his contact list on his phone, wondering who he could call at 8 a.m. on a Saturday morning. His parents weren’t an option really, they were even worse than him when it came to a combination of early mornings and grumpiness. Besides, they really didn’t appreciate him sleeping around, had gotten mad at him for way too many times. He tried to keep his sex life hidden from them as much as possible, and that was hard enough as it was with all the people he had had in the last year.

Michael knew Calum couldn’t pick him up either, for he had bass lessons and the only other friends he had probably were still asleep in a stranger’s bed. The only person he could think of was Luke, but with their argument from last night, he really didn’t fancy calling him.

The boy lit up another cigarette, trying to find his nerve to call the last people on his list, hoping he did not remember the last eight hours.

 

“ _Hello?”_

“Hi… Ashton, right?”

_“Yeah, who’s this?”_

“Michael.”

_“Oh, hi. How did you get my number?”_

“From Calum.”

Maybe he should’ve explained why he had the number, but he couldn’t come up with an excuse so he just kept talking, hoping the blonde wouldn’t think anything of it.

“Hey, I was wondering - and I know this sounds really weird - but could you pick me up somewhere?”

_“Erm… I guess... Why?”_

“I think I left my car at the party, and I have no idea where I am.”

_“So how am I supposed to pick you up?”_

“I know the name of the street, but my GPS doesn’t work, and I was hoping yours did.”

Michael had probably never been this polite since primary school but he really needed Ashton right now.

The older boy sighed on the other side of the line, but finally agreed with a _‘fine, what’s the street called?’_

\---

 

“Thank you Ash, you’re my hero.” Michael exaggerated when he got into the unfamiliar car, ruffling the blonde curls because he had always been wanting to do that.

“Yeah, whatever.” The blonde chuckled.

“You owe me one though.”

Michael knew those words far too well, had used them in his advance many times.

“Oh, I certainly do. I could pay you back right now.” He spoke, placing his hand on Ashton’s thigh, letting it find its way towards the driver’s crotch slowly.

“Not like that!” the boy exclaimed, trying to get away from the touch without losing control over his steering wheel.

“Are you sure?” Michael asked, smirking at the blushing boy and moving his body closer to him, his hand not on the boy’s leg anymore though.

The younger boy could practically see Ashton sweating, noticed how uncomfortable he was but not because he did not want this; Michael knew he wanted this.

“So where do you live?” Ashton mumbled, wanting to change the subject desperately, and Michael wanted to groan out of frustration but he obviously didn’t.

 

“Thanks for the ride.” Michael smiled at the boy once they had reached his house. He hadn’t tried anything for the rest of the car ride but he hadn’t given up hope yet. He’d probably try again Monday at school, but not today; he could only get turned down so many times in two days.

“Yeah, no problem.” Ashton smiled at the boy, obviously wanting to say something else but he didn’t.

“I’m sorry about last night.” Michael decided to say; he figured he had to become Ashton’s friend first if he wanted to get closer to him. Maybe it was a bit weird to befriend someone just to sleep with them but this was Michael, the proud owner of the title; ‘ _biggest slut of Australia’._

“No, it’s okay. I’m sorry for Luke’s behaviour.”

“He’s a good friend” was all Michael knew to say. There was nothing else he could say about the guy, for he really disliked him right now.

There fell an awkward silence between the two teenagers and Michael reached for the door handle, figuring it was time to leave the vehicle.

“Thanks again, for picking me up.” Michael smiled sincerely while opening the door.

The blue haired boy was just about to leave the car when he felt a large hand on his bicep, holding him back. He turned around to look at the boy beside him, but he surprised him by closing the space between him, pressing his lips firmly against Michael’s.

The younger boy was too surprised for at least ten seconds, not moving or even breathing at all. He hadn’t been kissed on the lips in over two years, hadn’t felt someone’s breath on his face like that and this was more exciting and more intense than any fuck-session he’d ever had.

Ashton was about to pull back when Michael still hadn’t reacted, but he quickly moved forward, continuing what Ashton had started, surprising the boy almost as much as he had done Michael.

The two boys both didn’t deepen the kiss, Michael because this was a big step already and he figured Ashton didn’t do it because he didn’t want this to go too far. When the blue haired boy pulled back, he was sure he was just as red as the boy beside him, his eyes confused, not used to seeing the slut blushing.

“I erm... have to go now… Bye Ash.” Michael composed himself quickly, smirking at the blonde and waving before leaving the car and disappearing inside his parent’s house. Once the door was shut, he let himself fall against the door and slide down until he was sitting on the floor, his legs pulled against his chest and his head leaning on top of his knees. He let his now dry lips brush against the fabric of his black skinny jeans, trying to find out whether this had really happened or not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on tumblr :)
> 
> kelynwrites.tumblr.com  
> Abbypd.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii.   
> So Kelynwrites and I wrote this I hope you like this.   
> First chapter is from Ashton's POV and written by Kelyn,  
> Second chapter is from Mike's POV and written by Abby.  
> Third is by Kelyn again and so on :)
> 
> Let us know what you think and...   
> enjoy reading :)

Ashton was so excited; he was pacing around his room, replaying the events that had taken place earlier. He just couldn't keep all of his feelings inside, he tried drumming about it but even that didn't help. Ash pulled his phone out of his pocket,went to his favourites and selected Luke's number. Ashton tapped his foot impatiently while the phone rang.

"Ash?" Luke said instead of saying hello, because he knew Ash's number and he had a special picture of him in his phone that popped up when the boy called.

"Hey Luke." Ashton said and he momentarily debated shying away from the subject of Mikey because this was Luke and Luke hated Michael, but at the same time Luke was Ash's best friend and it was just his duty to listen to him talk about his crush.

"What's up Ash?" Luke asked because Ashton never just called him to bullshit; he only called when he needed to talk about something.

"I kinda need to talk about something but I don't want you to get mad?" Ashton asked as more of a question than a statement. 

"Is this going to be long, because I'd rather you just come over than do this over the phone." And Luke knew what he was saying; he knew Ashton preferred being face to face instead of being pressed to his cell phone.

"I'll be right over." Ashton said before he hung up and really, he should have said thank you as well because Luke always knew what he needed and he really shouldn't have taken that for granted but he figured Luke already knew how much he appreciated him.

 

\---

 

Driving over to Luke's was a nice quiet drive with the radio turned down low and the hum of the engine filling Ashton's ears. 

He thought about what had happened between him and Michael the last time he had been in his car and he couldn't help but smile and look over to the passenger seat, picturing the blue haired boy sitting there.

It wasn't long before Ashton's pulled into Luke's driveway and walked up the front steps to Luke's door. He knocked a few times and finally Luke came to the door. 

"Hey." Luke said as he ushered Ashton in.

"Hey again." Ashton said with an easy smile, even though he was nervous to talk about what had happened with Luke.

Luke smiled back and led Ashton upstairs to his bedroom. Both boys plopped down onto the bed, getting comfortable.

"Okay so spill." Luke said as he nudged the boy with his elbow.

"So I got a call this morning from a number I didn't recognize." Ash said and Luke made a hand motion telling his friend to continue. 

"It was Mike, and he needed someone to pick him up because he left his car at the party and I guess Cal gave him my number so he called me." Ashton said and Luke looked slightly irked.

"Did you seriously pick him up from a hook up?" Luke asked, his voice a little higher than usual, probably from feeling annoyed. 

"Yeah but it was really okay and he tried to make a move on me again but I turned him down." Ash said and Luke nodded approvingly.

"Proud of you." Luke mumbled and Ashton barely caught it but he did.

"It should have been really awkward but it was actually really nice you know? And right before he got out of the car I leaned over and kissed him." Ashton rushed the last part of his sentence, but it was apparent that Luke heard him.

"You kissed Michael? On the lips? He doesn't let anyone kiss him on the lips. Did he kiss you back?" Luke asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, on the lips and he did kiss me back; it was so good Luke." Ashton said with the biggest smile on his face. He felt like if he smiled any bigger his face would crack. 

"You do realize you kissing him isn't going to change anything, right? He's still going to be a slut." Luke said bursting Ash's bubble, but at the same time Ashton wasn't naïve; he knew it would take more than one kiss for Michael to give up the game and get into him. But still, he didn't need Luke trying to bring him down when he was really happy.

"Hey Luke, do you want to play FiFa?" Ashton asked pointedly because he was trying to make a point.

"You hate Fifa though?" Luke said a bit confused. 

"But you’re my best friend and you like it so I'm going to go along with what you like." Ashton said and Luke smiled. 

"That's really nice." Luke said and Ashton nodded, knowing he was about to hit Luke with some wisdom.

"It works both ways you know, if there's something or someone I like you should support it and be cool about it because you’re my best friend." Ashton said and Luke just gave him a stunned look like everything was clicking into place.

"I guess I should be nicer to Mikey then." Luke said and Ashton reached over and hugged his closest friend because Luke was so smart and understanding.

"How about that game of Fifa now?" Ash asked and Luke nodded and got off the bed and started setting the game up.

 

The boys spent the rest of the afternoon playing FiFa and eating whatever they could find in Luke's kitchen.

 

\---

 

It had been a really long Monday; Ashton had fallen asleep in some of his classes. He didn't really see much of Mike with his head pressed to his desk. Ashton felt better as he headed to his car knowing he didn't have practice today, so he could go home and take a nap.

Walking to his car, he could see something odd on the roof of the car next to his but as he got closer he realized it was a person; not just any person though, it was Michael sitting up there like he owned the whole parking lot.

"Hey Mikey." Ashton said nervously as he opened up his back door and threw his backpack into the back seat of his car.

"Hey Ash." Michael said so nonchalantly like he didn't let Ashton kiss him in his car like two days ago. 

"What are you doing?" Ashton asked a bit confused and concerned why Mike was sitting on the roof of a random car.

"Going home with someone." Michael said with a smirk and Ashton felt something in his ribs sinking, it  probably was his heart.

"You should come home with me." Ashton said, racking up to take one of Mike's hands in his own. Michael mentally debated if he should pull away but he decided to allow it.

"What would we do if I went home with you?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at Ash with the most flirtatious look he could pull. 

"Well, first I'd make us something to eat and then we could take a nap." Ashton said so innocently and Michael outwardly groaned because he didn't want to take a nap, he wanted to make Ashton moan.

"I don't know about that." Michael said and Ashton was feeling brave so he decided to push it.

"Are you afraid of letting me in? Promise I'd take such good care of you Mikey." Ashton half said and half whispered like it was a secret only meant for Michael's ears. Before Michael could respond there was another booming voice in his space.

"There's my slut." The boy said and Ashton recognized him as a guy from the football team.

Before either boy could say anything in Michael's defence, the boy had his arms on Mike's waste, pulling him off the roof of his car. And in that exact moment Ashton saw his present and future in a combination of Mile's shirt being pushed up and his black skinny jeans sitting low on his body. Right there, in plain sight, was Michael's soul mate tattoo on his hip.

Ash was so stunned, he just looked at Michael blankly when he waved goodbye to him from the other boy's passenger seat. Ashton watched the car disappear into the distance like he was watching a movie he couldn't pause.

 

After the car was gone Ashton opened up his driver's door and collapsed into the seat. Pulling out his cell phone, he called Luke.

"Hey Ash." Luke said, probably already halfway home.

"It matches Luke, it fucking matches." Ashton muttered into his phone and all he could do was take deep breaths to keep himself from shaking.

 

Michael was Ashton's soul mate. Luke was wrong, Luke was so wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on tumblr :)
> 
> kelynwrites.tumblr.com  
> Abbypd.tumblr.com


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii.   
> So Kelynwrites and I wrote this I hope you like this.   
> First chapter is from Ashton's POV and written by Kelyn,  
> Second chapter is from Mike's POV and written by Abby.  
> Third is by Kelyn again and so on :)
> 
> Let us know what you think and...   
> enjoy reading :)

Michael looked out of the window for a little while, thinking about how the blonde boy had been looking at him when he waved when he had left. His whole face had gone pale in just a few seconds, but Michael knew it wasn’t because he hadn’t expected Michael to actually go home with Harry; Ashton knew Michael had went home with a lot of people, he shouldn’t have been so surprised. The blue haired boy’s thoughts wandered to what Ashton had said, about eating and napping together. Michael would never turn down sex, would never ever cancel sex for anything else but he figured doing something else with another person would be nice for a change. The only real friend who didn't see him as a boy they could use for their own pleasure was Calum. Maybe Michael should give the boy a call someday to actually spend time with him.

"You're awful quite today, what's wrong?" The brunette asked, and even though the blue haired boy didn’t want to answer, he was glad he at least asked.

"Nothing, I'm sorry."  
"No problem"

“Let me make it up to you." Michael offered, his left hand quickly zipping open the drivers pants and letting his hand wrap around his cock. He took in a sharp breath, his eyes focussing on the road while Michael started stroking him. The blue haired boy knew exactly what he was doing, knew better than anyone else how to make the boy curse loudly or gasp for air. He could flick his hand in a certain way that would make the boy see stars but he took it slow, since he didn't want the boy to finish just yet.   
  


The football player didn't drive too fast since he couldn't fully concentrate on the road with the hand on his dick but he managed to park the car on his driveway safely about twenty minutes later. Michael had been in Harry's house only once, but he knew the way to the bedroom by heart. As soon as the dark haired boy had opened the door, Michael pushed him inside, attacking his neck with his mouth, enjoying the sounds of his needy little moans.

Doing this to someone would never get old, Michael knew it for sure. It wasn’t just about feeling good; it was about making someone else feel good, about getting some credit for being good at this.

Some people had asked him if he’d get sick of this, of having sex over again and again but it was the whole game that made it so exciting. Plus, Michael got to sleep with new people all the time, try out new things on a regular basis.

Harry’s hand pulled him from his train of thought when it grabbed the bulge in Michael’s jeans, palming him through the fabric.

The football player started moving the two of them towards his bed, pushing Michael down and climbing on top of him, his hands busy getting rid of both their clothes while his mouth moved all over the boy’s pale skin.

Suddenly, Harry’s lips left his body. He was sitting up and looking into Michael’s eyes, his green ones looking a bit concerned.

“What’s wrong? You seem off?” the boy’s fingers moved over his chest, circling around his nipple, trying to make the blue haired boy feel comfortable.

“Nothing’s wrong, I was just a bit distracted. Keep going.” He added a wink to persuade the boy, and it worked.

“You know you can tell me when something’s wrong though, I want you to know that.” The older boy said before continuing what he had been doing.

Yeah, maybe Harry was a real friend as well.

\---

“Okay, tell me what’s on your mind right now.” Harry said, propping himself up on his elbows and looking at his friend while their breathing was slowing down.

“Nothing is.” Michael tried, but the brunette just raised both his eyebrows, telling him he did not believe him at all.

“Okay, I erm…” he started, not really sure how to put this without insulting the boy.

“Are we friends?”

“Of course, why?” Harry looked really confused now.

“I mean, are we real friends? Would you still hang out with me if I told you we couldn’t fuck anymore? Because every single thing we’ve ever done ended up in sex.”

“Yes off course Mikey, I like you. The sex is just a really nice extra.” Harry winked, smiling sheepishly at his friend. How the boy could go from a sex god to a dork so easily still baffled Michael. He nodded though, pleased with the answer he had gotten.

“But why did you ask that. Don’t you want to have sex with me anymore?”

“Of course I do Haz. But I was just wondering how many friends I actually have. Be honest with me, how many guys would still talk to me if I didn’t fuck them every now and then?”

Silence.

“Honestly?”

“That’s what I said, yeah.”

“I think you would’ve had more friends if you had never been a slut to begin with than if you stop sleeping around now.”

Michael nodded. He had already figured that out himself.

“What are you going to do now?” Harry carefully asked.

“Fucking even more people, if that means they’ll be nice to me.” Michael chuckled, earning a slap across his chest from the boy beside him.

\---

Michael took a deep breath before knocking on Ashton’s door, not really sure what he was doing there. The white door slowly opened, revealing a confused looking blonde boy.

“Hi.” Michael smiled, trying not to show he was nervous.

“Hey… What are you doing here?”

The blue haired boy shrugged.

“I was hoping your offer from today was still standing.”

Ashton looked even more confused for a second or two before his whole face lit up, opening the door completely to let the boy in.

“Yes of course. I was just about to watch Tangled to be honest; would it be really weird if I asked you to join me?” Ashton asked a little uncertain, a giggle escaping his mouth nonetheless.

“Of course not, I love Rapunzel. That Eugene guy is hot as hell.”

“For a cartoon character, that is.” He added when the older boy shot him an amused smirk.

“Whatever you say…” Ashton chuckled, walking up the stairs, Michael following him suit. He was used to following people in their houses but not like this. This was completely new.

The older boy sat down on the bed, the opening scene to Tangled already on his T.V. screen and a bowl of popcorn on his nightstand.

After Ashton had quickly disappeared to get them something to drink, they settled on the boy’s bed, their body’s close but not touching just yet. Michael wasn’t sure if he could do that, could just move over to cuddle. Ashton had asked him to nap together only a few hours ago, and napping meant cuddling as well right?

While the movie played, and Michael was still thinking about wanting to cuddle – since he was kind of addicted to human contact – Ashton laid down his head on Michael’s shoulder, turning his body a bit so he could lean against the younger boy’s chest. The blue haired boy looked down at his friend, or whatever he was, smiling at him as he tried really hard to keep his eyes open.

“We don’t have to watch the movie, you know.” He told the blonde, who looked up to him, opening his mouth to answer him.

“I wasn’t implying anything, I just figured you were tired.” He quickly added, and Ashton closed his mouth again, telling Michael that he had actually been thinking what Michael thought he had. He nodded instead, grabbing the remote and turning the T.V. off.

“You don’t mind sharing a bed, do you?” Ashton sleepily asked and Michael chuckled.

“Of course I don’t.”

“Good…” was the older boy’s response as he let himself fall down on his bed, pulling Michael with him as he did. The two were still wearing their clothes and the bed was too small to fit them both properly but it was late and Michael was too tired to move at all so he decided to just sleep in his clothes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on tumblr :)
> 
> kelynwrites.tumblr.com  
> Abbypd.tumblr.com


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii.   
> So Kelynwrites and I wrote this I hope you like this.   
> First chapter is from Ashton's POV and written by Kelyn,  
> Second chapter is from Mike's POV and written by Abby.  
> Third is by Kelyn again and so on :)
> 
> Let us know what you think and...   
> enjoy reading :)

Waking up just felt so different for Ashton; it wasn't like he had never napped with anyone before, he and Luke used to nap together all the time but it was so different from that. Ashton felt so warm and his legs were tangled with Mike's and his arms were wrapped around his torso; Mike wasn't just another boy, he was Ash's soul mate, his one and only and Ashton just wanted to wake up like this for the rest of his life.  
Ashton held Michael tighter, almost possessively as a way of saying Michael was his and he wasn't giving up no matter what.   
Michael stirred and Ashton just smiled and kissed his forehead.  
"Gross." Michael murmured under his breath and Ashton just giggled.  
"Are you awake?" Ashton asked as he pushed Michael's hair away from his eyes.  
"No, shh ,we're sleeping." Michael said as he threw his arm around Ashton's waste and pulled him in. How could Ashton deny him? So Ashton snuggled in closer.  
Michael let out a giant sigh and Ashton looked at him quizzically.  
"What's wrong?" Ash asked while nosing around Michael's hairline, taking in the boy's scent.  
"I gotta pee." Michael said like he was utterly defeated and Ashton just laughed.  
"So go pee then. It's the second door on the right." Ashton said and Michael grimaced at him.  
"I don't want to get up just wanna cuddle you." Michael said tightening his hold around Ashton's waste.  
"Go pee, you dork." Ashton laughed and Michael put a mock hurt expression on his face.  
"Wow, rude. I just wanted to cuddle with you and possibly fall back asleep. Why won't you accept my cuddles?" Michael said with laughter in his voice and Ashton kicked his foot under the covers.  
"I'll always accept your cuddles Mikey." Ashton whispered in Michael ear teasing the boy.  
"Oh really?" Michael said raising an eyebrow and before Ashton could respond Michael was flipping them so Ashton was below him instead of on his side.

"What else of mine will you accept?"   
Ashton swallowed hard; Michael was so close their breaths were mingling. Michael subconsciously licked his lips and Ashton made his move inching in slowly and capturing Mike's lips in a soft kiss. Michael kissed back just as gently. Neither boy deepened the kiss, just pulling away and coming back together in the simplest way.   
Ashton cupped Michael's face and just looked at him. He was by far the most beautiful boy he had ever seen.   
"What are you staring at?" Michael said as he leaned down for another kiss.  
"You, wow." Ashton said before rolling Michael off of him and sitting up in bed.   
"Shut up." Michael said as he slapped Ashton's arm lightly. This almost felt like couple stuff but Mile tried not to think about that, he and Ash were just friends who cuddled and kissed each other tenderly; nothing coupley about that.  
"Go pee and I'm going to make us something to eat." Ashton said as he pulled the covers off of himself and Michael and Michael wanted to pout but he really did have to pee.  
"Second door on the right yeah?" Mike asked, now standing by Ashton's bedroom door and Ashton just nodded.  


Ashton made his way down to his kitchen. Checking the cupboards and refrigerator there wasn't a lot of food in the house. His mom seriously needed to go grocery shopping.  
Pulling a frozen pizza out of the freezer and setting the oven to preheat Ashton knew it would probably take forever but sometimes his oven was good and heated right up so he was hoping this was one of those times.  
"Are you making pizza?" Mike asked leaning against the kitchen door way and Ashton just smiled all fond.   
"Yeah, is that okay?" Ashton asked and Mike walked into the room to stand closer to Ashton.  
"That's perfect, I love pizza." Michael says as dropped his head down onto Ashton's shoulder for a few seconds.

"You know, it's weird, I always thought my soul mate tattoo looked like a slice of pizza but that's just really dumb." Michael said lifting his head up and looking into Ashton's eyes. Ashton subconsciously touched his soul mate tattoo through the fabric of his pants.   
"It's not dumb, it's interesting." Ashton said and the oven beeped letting him know it was preheated, so Ash put the frozen pizza on a pizza pan and put it into the oven, setting the timer.   
"Thanks Ash." Now it was Michael's turn to smile fondly. He didn't know why he said anything about his tattoo in the first place, he never told anyone what it looked like but he just had a nagging need to say something to Ashton.  
  
The two boys took a seat in the kitchen while waiting for their pizza to cook. They talked about everything from sports to parties to school. Ashton brought up he had a big project due soon.  
"What's it even for?" Mike asked as he looked back to the oven to see how much time was left. Sitting here had made him pretty hungry.  
"My human development class, I have to write a huge paper on the difference in psychologies between people who meet their soul mate early in life and people who meet their soul mate later in life." Ashton said and Mike just gave him an exasperated look like he'd never consider writing that paper in a million years.   
"Have you found your soul mate?" Mike asked and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the answer.  
"I have yeah." Ashton said and just smiled the goofiest smile at Mike.  
"Are you together?" Mike asked, feeling like there was a lump in his throat.  
"No, he doesn't know we're soul mates, I'm waiting to tell him." Ashton said and Mike patted his back lightly.  
"That's very noble of you. You know, I never liked the idea of people forcing themselves on other people just because their soul mates." Michael said and Ashton just smiled and nodded.  
"I know."   
  
The timer on the oven finally went off and Ashton pulled the pizza out being careful not to burn himself. He cuts himself two slices and Mike two slices to start off with.  
Michael pretty much ate the whole pizza and Ashton thinks he might be in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on tumblr :)
> 
> kelynwrites.tumblr.com  
> Abbypd.tumblr.com


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii.   
> So Kelynwrites and I wrote this I hope you like this.   
> First chapter is from Ashton's POV and written by Kelyn,  
> Second chapter is from Mike's POV and written by Abby.  
> Third is by Kelyn again and so on :)
> 
> Let us know what you think and...   
> enjoy reading :)

The two boys had decided they were going to skip school that day, since they were late anyways. Michael stayed at the boy’s house a little longer, but after lunch he figured it was time to go.

“Thanks for everything Ash. I had a great time.” Michael spoke, fighting the urge to look down at his shoes, locking eyes with the blonde boy instead. This wasn’t him, Michael simply wasn’t shy; why was he now and why was all this happening to him?

“Yeah, me too.” The boy smiled before briefly pecking his lips. It still was very weird to Michael to actually kiss someone proper but he definitely didn’t want Ashton to stop. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” he didn’t know why he even asked it, they went to the same school and they had class together, off course he’d see the boy tomorrow. He waved and quickly disappeared into his car, not even giving the blonde the time to respnd. He turned the volume of his music up and disappeared as fast as possible. For a second he wasn’t sure where to go, to call someone to hook up since he definitely needed to blow of some steam, to go home or to bother Calum. He decided the latter sounded just perfect at the moment. He called the boy and asked him to meet him somewhere outside of school, and off course the boy did; he did everything Michael ever asked him and the blue haired boy knew he would never find a better friend than Calum.

 

“So where were you today?” the boy asked when he walked onto the parking lot, Michael leaning against his car with a cigarette between his lips.

“At Ashton’s.” he said, watching Calum’s reaction carefully. The boy looked a bit confused, but only for a second.

“Did he finally let you fuck him? Good for you.”

“No, he didn’t actually.” The confusing glance came back as quick as it had went and Michael smiled fondly at his friend.

“We watched a Disney movie and I spend the night there and we ate pizza for breakfast. Nothing happened.”

The younger boy took a step forward, placing his hand against Michael’s forehead to make sure he wasn’t sick. Michael giggled at him, slapping his hand away and offering the boy a cigarette, which he refused as per usual.

“But why did you spend the night if you knew he wasn’t going to fuck you? You never do that.”

“I don’t know Cal, I seriously don’t. Something about him that keeps me going back to him, you know?”

The raven haired boy didn’t respond, waiting for Michael to continue because he knew him well enough to know something was about to come.

“He kissed me.”

“On the lips.”

Calum still didn’t respond, and the blue haired boy knew he was too perplexed to say anything.

“I don’t know why I let him, or why I kissed him back but I can’t seem to stop and I think…”

“I think I like him.”

Calum’s mouth was hanging open now, staring at his best friend as if he had seen an actual ghost.

“You’re kidding right?”

Michael nibbled on his lower lip as he nodded his head, not really sure about his own feelings yet.

“So, like, you have a crush on him?”

“I wouldn’t call it that.” He quickly said. The thought of having a crush on someone scared him, because that would mean feelings were getting involved and he had learned how easily you could get hurt whenever feelings were involved.

“I think I just want to be friends with him, spend time with him without sex. I want to know if I’m still capable of doing that.”

“Off course you are. That you have sex a lot doesn’t mean you can’t live without it Mikey. You’re not a machine who’s programmed to act a certain way, you know?”

“I know but I flirt with people without even knowing it, I confuse it for being friendly I guess.”

“Bullshit.” Calum told him sternly.

“You don’t flirt with me, you don’t flirt with people who are older or not attractive and you don’t flirt with people below sixteen. You’re just hiding behind that but you don’t need that. It’s not like people won’t like you if you don’t show interest in them.”

“But people expect that from me now.”

“Fuck them. I mean, don’t actually fuck them, but you get my point. You don’t have to do things because that is expected of you, you make decisions of your own and if they don’t like them, then that is their problem, not yours. God, Mikey, you’re the best person to walk this earth, why can’t you see that? Ashton would be lucky to have you as a friend.”

Michael went to open his mouth but instead he hugged Calum tightly, whispering how he loved him.

“I love you too. And I mean it, I’m not just saying this because you are my friend, I fucking mean it, okay?”

“Yeah I know. Thanks”

Michael didn’t let go of Calum yet, held him closely and kissing the top of his head. He knew the younger boy loved him more than he tried to show, and Michael loved him too but not like that. He loved Calum as a brother, could never see him as anything else. Michael also figured Calum deserved better than him, and that probably was why they weren’t soul mates. He had thanked the universe many times for connecting Calum to someone else, someone who could give him all the romantic crap he needed.

“Maybe Ashton is your soul mate.” The raven haired boy said, bringing him back to reality.

“No, can’t be.” He spoke after thinking it over.

“Why not?”

“My soul mate is probably just like me. I bet my soul mate is the biggest whore to walk this earth and we’re going to agree on sleeping around or whatever before we decide that we’re idiots and love each other and then we’re going to settle down when we’re forty or some shit like that.” Michael chuckled.

“So you _have_ thought about this.” Calum seemed way too pleased to find out that he had been right all this time. Michael just shrugged, not wanting to show he had actually been thinking about his future like most people.

“I have my romantic moments.”

“Oh yeah, very romantic... I bet your soul mate is going to love it when you propose an open relationship.”

“I bet he will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on tumblr :)
> 
> kelynwrites.tumblr.com  
> Abbypd.tumblr.com


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii.  
> So Kelynwrites and I wrote this I hope you like this.  
> First chapter is from Ashton's POV and written by Kelyn,  
> Second chapter is from Mike's POV and written by Abby.  
> Third is by Kelyn again and so on :)
> 
> Let us know what you think and...  
> enjoy reading :)

Luke was the one who had suggested the plan and at first Ashton was very weary of it, worried about what could go wrong, but eventually he came around.  
Michael, Calum, Luke and Ash were all supposed to meet at Ashton's house around 6 for dinner and a movie. Ashton was so nervous.  
Luke had suggested it because knowing Michael and Ash were soul mates, he figured he should probably get over the past and be happy for his best friend. The only problem was Michael might have still thought he was an asshole; Luke knew he had to prove that he wasn't.

Ashton was relieved when Luke showed up early and offered to help cook. Ash had Luke boil a big pot of water and put macaroni into it once the water was hot enough.  
Ashton was busy breading chicken and Luke looked absolutely bored standing at the stove, stirring a pot.  
"Does it feel different now?" Luke asked while stirring the pot and Ash gave him a confused look.  
"I mean, does it feel different now that you know who your soul mate it?" Ashton thought about it for a few seconds before answering.  
"I mean, it's scary? Like before it was just a vague concept that I didn't really have to think much about but now it's so real and the idea that he may never love me back, I don't know, it's terrifying." Ashton said before picking up the pan of chicken and putting it into the oven to cook.  
"I'm sure he'll love you back Ash, he'd be crazy not to." Luke said, giving Ashton an endearing look.  
"Yeah, maybe." Ashton said before dipping a spoon into the pot on the stove and pulling out a few noodles. Taking them into his mouth, he chewed them before looking back at Luke.  
"They still need a few minutes."

The room fell silent as Ashton cleaned his kitchen and Luke watched the pot. Ashton was washing yesterday's dishes when he finally turned to Luke.  
"Do you like anyone?"  
Luke smiled but then looked down to the ground.  
"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure they're in love with someone else." Ashton looked at Luke sympathetically.  
"Who is it?" Ashton asked, needing to know who the person was who stole his best friend's heart.  
"Promise you won't say anything." Luke said as he turned away from the stove and gave Ashton a serious pleading look.  
"I promise Luke, now tell me." Ashton said with his hands still in dish water.  
"It's Cal." Luke said sheepishly and he was pretty sure Ashton's eyes almost popped out of his head; they were so wide.  
"Cal? As in Calum Hood? Guy who plays footie with us Calum Hood? Michael's best friend Calum Hood?" Ashton asked astonished. Luke just sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair.  
"Yeah, him." Luke said and Ashton just looked at Luke like everything was finally starting to make sense.  
"He knows Michael doesn't have any romantic feelings for him, he'll come around Lukey and he'll see how amazing you are." Ash said trying to comfort his friend and Luke looked slightly more at ease, taking a deep breath and letting it go.  
"I hope so Ash."

\---

Calum and Mikey showed up around 6:15 together. What surprised Ash was they came baring a gift of a bottle of vodka.  
"Thought we could have a few drinks after dinner." Michael said and Ashton just nodded and took the bottle.  
"Dinner is ready, if you guys want to come in and sit at the table." Ashton said as he put the bottle of vodka in the kitchen and brought out the plates and bowls of food. "It's nothing special it's just chicken and macaroni and cheese but Luke helped so I hope it's good."  
"It looks great." Mikey said with a smile and Ashton could feel his cheeks turning red.  
Luke came in the room and he looked sad seeing Michael and Calum sitting next to each other so Ashton decided to do something about it.  
"Actually, there's a rule in my house, you can't sit next to your best friend. I know it's dumb but it's my mom's rule, something about making new friends or whatever." Ashton lied but it got the result he was looking for. Michael got up and sat next to him and Luke got to sit down next to Cal.  
Dinner went by relatively smoothly with the boys telling jokes and trying to impress each other. At one point during the meal Michael put his hand on Ashton's lap; not in a sexual way but more in an’ I'm happy to be here beside you’ kind of way.  
All the boys put their dishes into the sink and Ashton made a mental note to do them later.

Ashton led the pack of boys into the living room where he had got a few movies picked out.  
"Do you guys want to watch something romantic, scary, or funny?" Ashton asked, looking through the DVDs he had set aside.  
Luke said romantic at the same time Michael said scary and Calum said funny.  
"You guys are so difficult." Ashton shook his head in amusement.  
"You're the tie breaker." Calum said and Luke just laughed knowing that his best friend would agree with him any day, except he didn’t  
"Scary." Ashton said and earned the biggest smile from Mike.

Ashton told the boys to get comfy while he put the dvd in. When he looked back he saw Calum and Luke sitting together on the smaller sofa, knocking knees and elbows and laughing like idiots. He also saw Mike sitting by himself on the bigger sofa like he was waiting for something and Ashton hoped that something was him.  
It wasn't until Ashton made his way over to Mike that he realized the bottle of vodka was open and he was passing it to Luke.  
Ashton had a fond little smile on his face when he laid down on the sofa, putting his head in Mike's lap.  
"Oh." Michael said with a smile as he played with Ashton's hair and Ashton sighed contently.

The bottle got passed to Ashton and he just pushed it away. It looked like the only people who were drinking were Luke and Michael, Calum obviously being the responsible driver.

The opening scenes of the movie were playing but Ashton didn't even have his eyes open, feeling so good with Michael's fingers in his hair, scratching his scalp lightly.  
When Ashton did open his eyes he looked over to Luke and Calum who looked like they were having a secret conversation and all Ashton could do was laugh.  
"What are you laughing at?" Mike whispered down toward Ashton's ear and Ashton just smiled and pointed to Luke and Cal.  
"We should get them together." Michael whispered and Ashton easily agreed.

Halfway through the movie and probably halfway through the bottle of vodka Mikes hands started dipping from Ashton's hair to his neck and shoulders, Mike softly running his hand over Ashton's skin, feeling every bump and muscle. Ashton couldn't complain; he would never complain.

Ashton could hear Luke laughing loudly, probably about nothing knowing his friend. Ashton looked up to see Luke's head dipped into Calum's neck and Ashton felt so warm and bubbly and happy for his friend.

Ashton's pulled away from the thought when he felt Mike tapping on his shoulder.  
"Hey Ash, do you like me? People don't like me unless I sleep with them but I haven't slept with you." Mikey slurred and Ashton reached up and cupped his face lovingly.  
"Of course I like you. I like you a lot." Ashton said and he could feel his cheeks going red again.  
"I think I like you too." Michael said and Ashton's mouth had fallen open in shock. He quickly composed himself and smilec up at Mike.  
"Let me know when you figure it out, okay?" Ashton said, his heart feeling light and happy.  
"I will." Michael said and went back to feeling up Ashton's shoulders and Ashton just giggled.

When the movie ended Luke was in Calum lap and Ashton was just feeling really fond of everyone in the room.  
Luke eventually got off Calum's lap and Calum stood and walked over to Michael and Ash.  
"I'm going to take Mikey home, does Luke need a ride?" Calum asked and before Ashton could say anything Luke was interjecting.  
"I wanna ride Calum." Luke murmured and Ashton just laughed because he knew what his best friend meant.  
"Nah, he's staying here tonight." Ashton said and Calum just nodded before smiling back at Luke.  
"Take care of his hangover in the morning." Calum said and Ashton smiled.  
"I will." Ash said before moving from his spot so Mike could get up.  
"Bye Ash!" Michael yelled and gave Ashton a really tight hug and Ashton wanted to melt into it but Calum was waiting so he let go.  
"See ya." Calum said before throwing his arm around Michael and helping him to the door.

Ashton and Luke both waved their crushes goodbye.  
It had been a really good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on tumblr :)
> 
> kelynwrites.tumblr.com  
> Abbypd.tumblr.com


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii.   
> So Kelynwrites and I wrote this I hope you like this.   
> First chapter is from Ashton's POV and written by Kelyn,  
> Second chapter is from Mike's POV and written by Abby.  
> Third is by Kelyn again and so on :)
> 
> Let us know what you think and...   
> enjoy reading :)

From Ashton [12:43] :

_Hi. How are u doing? Hope the hangover isnt too bad x_

Michael squeezed his eyes shut, the light from his screen way too bright. It was two in the afternoon, his head hurt, he was hungry and he had to pee really bad but he didn’t want to leave his bed yet. Maybe drinking half a bottle of Vodka wasn’t his best idea ever.

The boy tried to remember everything that had happened after dinner, and he really hoped he hadn’t embarrassed himself in front of Ashton. He didn’t really know why he cared so much; he had never cared for what other people thought of him. Okay, maybe he knew why…

 

To Ashton: [14:16] : 

_Everything hurts. Might need a personal nurse. Hbu?_

He waited for five minutes, hoping Ashton would reply soon and he could just text the boy instead of thinking about the night before. The boy didn’t though, so he got up, went to the toilet and walked downstairs, hoping his mother was home to make him something to eat. As per usual, he was home alone so he decided cereal would do the job just fine.

When he went back upstairs, doubting whether he should go back to sleep or play video games all day, his phone buzzed again.

 

From Ashton [14:57] :

_Want me to come over and take care of you?_

To Ashton: [15:01]

_That would be great actually. x_

\---

 

Michael sighted when the bell rang. He had forgotten that his new friend didn’t have a key to his house like Calum did. He really didn’t want to get up, but he couldn’t just let Ashton wait outside so he pushed himself up, yelling he was coming while walking down the stairs.

“Good morning to you.” Ashton smiled brightly when he took in Michael’s appearance. He was still wearing his pyjama pants and the first clean shirt he had found in the mess that was his room.

“Hi.” He mumbled, his voice sounding hoarse and giving away he had indeed just woken up. He let the blonde boy in and told him to follow him to his room. The blue haired boy shoved all of his clothes under his bed, smiling sheepishly at Ashton as he did.

“You did not see that.”

“See what?” the older boy giggled, and Michael tried not to dwell on that sound.

 

Michael was just about to ask the boy what he wanted to do, since he usually just pushed the other person on his bed as soon as they entered his bedroom.

“Do you play the guitar?” the blonde asked enthusiastically, grabbing an acoustic guitar from its stand and sitting down with it.

“No, I have got two guitars because I think they look pretty.” Michael rolled his eyes at the giggling boy, watching him as he clumsily tried to play a song.

“Shut up.” The boy said, his eyes focusing on the strings.

“Is that supposed to be ‘nothing else matters’ by Metallica?”

“What do you mean, ‘supposed to be’?” Ashton chuckled loudly, and Michael seriously wondered how it was possible for someone to be this happy in the morning. It technically wasn’t a morning anymore, but Saturday afternoons were pretty much the same thing.

The younger boy watched as Ashton’s long fingers moved over his guitar, only using his right hand, for he didn’t need his left for the first part of the song yet. He could recognise the song but as soon as it got a little harder, Ashton dropped both his hands, smiling innocent at Michael as to tell him that was all he could do with the instrument.

“Want me to show you how it’s really done?” Michael smirked, feeling confident.

Ashton simply nodded and handed him the guitar, shifting on the bed to make room for the guitarist.

Michael played the song with ease; it was one of the first songs he had ever taught himself. He didn’t even need to watch his own fingers moving swiftly over the strings, so instead he watched Ashton’s impressed expression. He softly hummed along and Michael winked at him, encouraging him to sing out loud. ‘

 

_Never opened myself this way,_

_Life is ours, we live it our way._

_All these words, I don’t just say,_

_And nothing else matters._

_Trust I seek, and I find in you,_

_Every day for us something new._

_Open mind for a different view,_

_And nothing else matters._

Michael stopped playing, stared at Ashton as he sang the words perfectly, his singing voice even a better sound than the sound of his laugh. The younger boy was mesmerized by the words actually, finally starting to understand the lyrics after all those years.

Ashton stopped singing, staring back into Michael’s eyes, getting lost in the moment. Suddenly Ashton’s lips were there again, pressing against his own and slowly moving against them. There were so many things Michael wanted to say, but his thoughts scared him, so he just kept kissing the blonde, letting his hand travel to his cheek, caressing his skin with his thumb. He was the first to pull back, his eyes staring at the instrument in his lap.

“Can you teach me how to play?” The older boy asked, and Michael was so glad he acted like nothing had happened, because he really didn’t know what to think of all this.

“Yeah, sure.” He smiled, handing Ashton his guitar and moving to sit behind him, his legs on either side of him and his head leaning on his shoulder so he could watch his hands’ every move.

“Okay, so you know the beginning already right?” Michael softly spoke in his ear, letting his breath hit Ashton’s skin. He smiled as goosebumps appeared there. 

Ashton nodded, he cheeks turning a bit pink as he started playing.

“It doesn’t sound the same as with you though.”

“That’s okay, you just need to practice. Now, put this finger here…” Michael showed Ashton exactly where to place which finger and showed him what his right hand was supposed to do.

“Okay, I give up.” Ashton chuckled before he had even tried it.

“No, I’ll do it slower and you’re just going to repeat me step by step.” Michael laughed, showing it again.

The blonde let his head fall so that it was leaning against Michael’s and for a moment it felt as if he was rubbing his head against his like a cat.

“You’re not paying attention!” Michael exclaimed, trying to sound hurt.

“I’d rather just watch you play.”

“Okay… What do you want me to play?”

“Anything.” 

Michael thought for a second. He could either sweep the boy off his feet by playing a really hard song by one of their favourite bands or play a sweet and sensitive song to show him he liked him. He eventually decided he was too nervous to do either one of them – and the fact that he had his arms around Ashton didn’t really help either – so he decided to play a few easy songs, Ashton singing along to every single one of them.

 

The day went by so quickly and Michael really didn’t know when things had become so easy between the two of them. It felt as if they had known each other for years instead of two weeks.

Michael had invited the boy to spend the night with him, and Ashton hadn’t told him he was not going to sleep with him again, since Michael hadn’t tried anything in the last couple of days anymore.

Michael had never really been the little spoon but somehow he was now. Ashton was lying behind him, his arms feeling safe and secure around him, holding him close to his chest. One of the younger boy’s hands was on Ashton and maybe he should’ve been scared of being this close and intimate with someone but he simply wasn’t.

He felt himself drifting to sleep, the sound of Ashton’s steady breathing calming him a lot.

“Goodnight Ash.” He mumbled into the pillow.

“Night Mikey.”

Michael’s eyes opened wide up when he felt Ashton’s hand moving and resting _exactly_ on the place where his tattoo was decorating his pale skin, as if he knew where it was. For a moment he didn’t know how to breath and he knew that his friend must’ve felt it, but he did not comment on it, which made Michael doubt he had just imagined it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on tumblr :)
> 
> kelynwrites.tumblr.com  
> Abbypd.tumblr.com


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii.   
> So Kelynwrites and I wrote this I hope you like this.   
> First chapter is from Ashton's POV and written by Kelyn,  
> Second chapter is from Mike's POV and written by Abby.  
> Third is by Kelyn again and so on :)
> 
> Let us know what you think and...   
> enjoy reading :)

It was Wednesday and Ashton really hadn't seen much of Michael the last few days. Sure, he had seen him on Saturday but that was the last time he had seen him.    
  
He wasn't going to school or answering any of Ash's texts; it was like he was avoiding Ashton. Ashton tried to mentally replay everything that had happened on Saturday, but he couldn't remember doing a single thing wrong. He felt hurt and confused.  
  
As Ashton walked the halls of school, he saw the familiar blue hair that he loved. He tried pushing through people to make it up the hall but he just couldn't make it in time and Mike was gone. Ashton wondered if Michael would even want to talk to him.  
  
Sitting down in his class he was happy to see Luke. They had lunch next but Ashton wasn't sure he could wait that long to tell his friend about what was going on with Michael.   
"Luke." Ashton aggressively whispered while balling up a piece of paper and throwing it at his friends head making sure not to hit him in the face but rather the side of his head.   
When the paper ball had hit Luke he looked at Ashton with mock anger but he broke out in a smile giving away his facade.  
"What. Do. You. Want?" Luke mouthed back at Ashton and Ash just rolled his eyes. he wanted to have a real conversation.  
"Michael's avoiding me." Ashton whined, not caring how loud it was. He really couldn't care less if the teacher scolded him or not, he needed to talk about all of this.  
"He said hi to me this morning?" Luke said with a confused expression on his face.  
"Wow so even you get a hi and you were a dickhead to him before and I get the cold shoulder. It's not fair." Ashton groaned and Luke raised a finger to cut in but then paused.  
"Firstly I apologized for that. Secondly you need to find him and ask him what you did wrong. Only he knows." Luke said. He felt so wise, giving his friend relationship advice even when he wasn't satisfied with the current state of his and Calum's own relationship or lack of.  
"Yeah you're right." Ashton said as he slumped into his chair. He really wasn't good with confrontation. What if Michael screamed at him and told him he never wanted to see him again; that would break Ashton's heart. Ash tried not to worry about it.  
"I'm always right." Luke said with a smirk and Ashton threw another crumpled up piece of paper at his head.

 

\---

  
It was lunch time and Michael was sitting at his usual table, carrying on like it was a typical day and that hurt.   
Ashton gathered all the courage he could and walked up to the boy.  
"Hey can we go someplace private?" Ashton asked, feeling every nerve in his body shaking.  
"Why?" Michael countered, raising his eyebrow like the boy was propositioning him.  
"Not like that, I just need to talk to you." Ashton said and for a brief moment he seriously doubted that Michael would go anywhere with him, but when the blue haired boy stood up and started leading him some place, he was proven wrong.  
The two took a few turns and went down a few halls until they were at the boy's bathroom on the other side of school. All Ashton could figure was that it must have be quieter than the one by the cafeteria. Walking through the room the two boys found the biggest stall and locked the door behind them.  
"What did you want to talk about?" Michael said. He looked so comfortable, like this was his office and Ashton was just visiting.   
"Why have you been avoiding me?" Ashton asked, taking a step closer to Mike; Michael didn't back away, letting Ashton invade his space.   
"I had a lot on my mind, it was a lot to figure out." Michael said, his breath mingling with Ashton's breath and Ash wanted to kiss him but this wasn't the time in the middle of a serious conversation.   
"Did I do something wrong?" Ashton asked and Michael would have laughed if Ashton didn't look like a defenceless puppy whose tail just got stepped on.  
"No you didn't." Michael said and Ashton let out a sigh of relief; he really just hated hurting his friends.   
"What's been on your mind then?" Ashton asked and Michael took a deep breath before he could answer.  
"You." Michael said and Ashton just looked even more confused.   
"What about me?" Ashton asked, trying to understand where Michael was coming from.  
"Show me your soul mate tattoo." Michael said and now Ashton was the one who had a lot of think about.   
"It's going to change everything between us you know?" Ashton said trying to get Michael to change his mind. He had planned to reveal his tattoo to Michael in a special way, not that he had it figured out but he definitely wasn't planning to be in a bathroom stall.   
"Please Ash, I need to see it." Michael said and that was all Ashton needed to hear to change his mind and show the boy he would give Michael anything he needed.   
  
Undoing his belt Michael licked his lips watching him before a cloud of confusion came across his face.  
"What are you doing?" Michael asked, a bit confused if he was about to see Ashton's tattoo or give a blow job.   
"It's on my inner thigh, I kinda have to pull my pants down." Ashton explained and Michael nodded. Though he was intent on his mission, Michael had to admit seeing Ash with his pants down was a bonus.   
Ashton was a blushing mess as he pulled his pants down to his knees and opened his legs in a way that his tattoo could be visible.   
Michael had put his hand on it and traced the lines, giving Ashton goose bumps. It was the same weird triangle with two curved lines at the top just like a slice of pizza.  
  
Michael took a step back; he needed to catch his breath, Ashton took the opportunity to pull his pants back up and buckle them.   
"Why didn't you tell me?" Michael finally asked and all Ashton wanted to do was pull the boy in close but he kept his distance, unsure about how Michael felt about him now.  
"I wanted it to be your choice if you liked me or not. I didn't want our tattoos to decide for you, it will always be your choice." Ashton said and without a word Michael grabbed his hand and started leading him back to the lunch room.   
Once they got there, Ashton just looked at Michael uncertain; the boy hadn't said a word to him Ashton was so scared.   
Without any indication it was about to happen, Michael leaned in and pressed his lips to Ashton's right in the middle of the lunch room for everyone to see.  
Ashton kissed back like his life depended on it and after a few seconds Michael ran his tongue across Ash's bottom lip, asking to deepen the kiss and Ashton let him. Their tongues touching, Ashton felt like there was no air in his lungs. He pulled away, took a deep breath and went back in for another kiss.  
  
After a moment Michael pulled away and just looked at Ashton with all the love in his heart.  
"I choose you." Michael said and kissed Ashton again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on tumblr :)
> 
> kelynwrites.tumblr.com  
> Abbypd.tumblr.com


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii.   
> So Kelynwrites and I wrote this I hope you like this.   
> First chapter is from Ashton's POV and written by Kelyn,  
> Second chapter is from Mike's POV and written by Abby.  
> Third is by Kelyn again and so on :)
> 
> Let us know what you think and...   
> enjoy reading :)

The lunch room was filled by wolf whistles and cheering, though he could also feel some disapproving stares on him. Michael really didn’t care though, this was his first real kiss in years, and with Ashton out of all people; his soul mate.

The blonde boy was so close to him, pressing their chests together, their foreheads against each other’s while they were taking in the moment. Michael quickly pecked Ashton’s lips again to show him he really meant it.

He had been so scared of this, had been afraid to talk to Ashton ever since Saturday when he had started to wonder if it was possible for them to be soul mates. He had been sure they weren’t, but he really fucking wanted them to be. Ashton was everything he could’ve ever wished for and more, and that’s why he figured he didn’t deserve the boy at all after all that he had done – or rather, who he had done.

Michael took a step back, looking at his friends proudly. Luke and Calum were both staring at him with big eyes, but their smiles were even bigger so it was okay.

“Did you change your one and only rule Mikey?” a boy from the football team asked and Michael shrugged.

“No. I don’t have rules anymore. I’ve found my soul mate, I’m not sleeping around anymore.” A few gasps were heard.

Michael watched as the biggest smile showed up on the blonde’s face, kissing his cheek.

“So, can I call you mine now?” Ashton whispered, his cheeks red and his whole attitude way too nervous for Michael’s liking. Of course he was Ashton’s, why did he even need to ask?

“I’m your soul mate, of course I’m yours.”

“Just checking.” Ashton giggled, placing yet another kiss on Michael’s lips, and the blue haired boy knew he could easily get used to that.

 

\---

 

“Biggest whore to walk this earth huh?” Calum asked softly when he sat down next to Michael in their next class. Luke and Ashton were both sitting on the other side of the room, since this teacher had given them assigned seats. 

“Yeah, I guess not” Michael smiled contently, his eyes wandering to the blonde every other minute or so.

“Who could’ve ever thought; Michael Clifford is in love and settling down. What happened man?”

“I don’t know, I just…”

“Mister Hood and Mister Clifford, could you please pay attention to class.”

“You too, Mister Hemmings and Mister Irwin.”

Michael looked over to his boyfriend, locking eyes with him immediately. They both knew what the other boy had been talking about.

“Oh my god, you two are so smitten, it’s almost sickening.” Calum joked, ignoring their teacher completely.

“I know, I never thought I’d be like this. It’s scary, really.”

“I guess that is what happens when you meet your soul mate.” Calum sighed.

Michael placed his hand on his friend’s knee, squeezing it. He knew the raven haired boy had almost cared more about soul mates and relationships than him, so it was a bit unfair he had found this before him.

“You’ll find yours soon enough. We got our tattoo on the same day, that must be a sign, right?”

Calum shrugged, his eyes traveling to Ashton and Luke again.

“Would you laugh at me if I told you I think it’s Luke?”

“No. It would make sense, I think the universe would take our friendship in account.”

Calum sighed again, tearing his eyes away from the tall blonde and staring at the front of the classroom.

“You could always ask him?”

“Yeah, maybe.”

 

\---

 

“What are you doing tonight?” Michael asked, while he and Ashton were outside having a smoke. Well, Michael was having a smoke, Ashton wasn’t pretending he smoked anymore since he didn’t need to impress the younger boy. He didn’t really mind kissing Michael whenever he tasted like cigarettes though.

“I have football practice and I have to work after that. Why, did you have plans?”

“No, I just wanted to spend the day with you.” Michael smiled; he did that an awful lot lately.

“Aw, you’re so cute.” Ashton giggled, pinching his boyfriend’s cheek jokingly.

“I am free tomorrow after school though.”

“Thursday is the only day my family and I can all have dinner together because my parents work a lot in the evenings. But you could join us if you want to? Wait; forget that, it is way too early for that, unless you want to of course.” Michael started mumbling awkwardly. This whole relationship thing was new to him but he really wanted it to be perfect.

Ashton started giggling again and it really felt as if the tables had turned; Ashton was now the confident one and Michael was completely lost.

“I’d love to have dinner with you and your parents.” He kissed the boy’s cheek.

“Now, I have to get to practice.”

“I’ll be watching.”

“No you won’t. I know your behind on a lot of stuff, plus you’ve got a test tomorrow. From now on, I am looking out for you.” Ashton spoke sternly, the spark in his eyes giving him away. Michael agreed anyway, maybe he should try a little harder to get his grades up.

“So, I see you in school tomorrow?”

“Yeah sure. Bye honey.” Ashton giggled, kissing Michael for the last time that day and walking off towards the locker rooms, leaving the blue haired boy in the cold, smiling like an idiot.

 

\---

 

“Hi, I’m home.” Michael yelled when he stepped into his house, not really to tell he was home, but rather to see if anybody else was. His mother actually responded, something that didn’t happen very often in the afternoon.

“Hi honey, how was school?” she asked, and Michael was glad she did. He actually was really liked his mum, liked chatting and simply spending time with her since they barely ever did.

“It was… interesting.” He chuckled while walking into the kitchen and making tea for the two of them.

“Hey, can I bring someone over for dinner tomorrow?” The boy asked before his mother could ask him anything else about his day.

“If it is Calum, you know you don’t need to ask me and if it is a hook-up, you know I don’t want them in my house.” She said sternly, and Michael was pretty sure she knew more about his sex life than she had led on.

“Ashton is not a hook-up.”

“So what is he?”

“My soul mate.”

His mother stared at him for a whole minute, a dumbfounded look on her face, while Michael smiled at her, waiting for her to say something.

“Your soul mate?”

“Yeah. I found out today. I already suspected it for a few days though.”

“So… Are you two together? For real?”

“Yeah, for real.” Michael chuckled. He could imagine it was hard for her to believe he was finally settling down.

“He’s my boyfriend, I’m not sleeping around anymore.”

“Someone call CNN!” she half jokingly exclaimed, hugging her son in the progress.

“Of course he can stay for dinner. Hell, he can move in now if he wants to. When’s the wedding?”

Michael rolled his eyes.

“Seriously though Mikey, I am really happy for you.” She kissed his forehead.

“Now tell me all about that Ashton.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on tumblr :)
> 
> kelynwrites.tumblr.com  
> Abbypd.tumblr.com


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii.   
> So Kelynwrites and I wrote this I hope you like this.   
> First chapter is from Ashton's POV and written by Kelyn,  
> Second chapter is from Mike's POV and written by Abby.  
> Third is by Kelyn again and so on :)
> 
> Let us know what you think and...   
> enjoy reading :)

Ashton was nervous; he had never met a romantic partner's parents before and he just really wanted them to like him. He found himself sitting on Luke's bed having a nervous breakdown.  
"What if they don't like me Luke?" Ashton asked. His hands had been shaking and his heart was racing  
"They're going to love you, so don't worry about it." Luke said sitting at his computer desk, typing something up.   
"What are you typing? Can't you see I'm dying over here? Wow, pay attention to me." Ashton whined, but when he saw his friend turned red, he knew it was something really important to him.  
"I'm writing a love letter to Calum, I know it sounds dumb but he just seems like the type of person who would appreciate it and I want to ask him out on a proper date." Luke said as he rubbed the back of his neck, not sure if Ash would laugh and judge him or not.  
"That's really sweet Luke, he better love it." Ashton laughed, but not at his friend, but at his own words. Honestly, he didn't know what he would do if Luke and Cal didn't work; they just seemed right, like where Luke ended Calum begun and it was the same with Ash and Mikey.   
"Can we go back to you panicking about meeting Mike's parents please?" Luke said, still feeling a bit embarrassed and wanting to change the subject.  
"Yes okay, how do you know his parents will love me?" Ashton asked rolling on Luke's bed so he could get a better look at his friend instead of just staring at the ceiling.   
"Because you're Ashton Irwin, you do good in school, you're on the football team, and everyone's mom loves your dimples." Luke laughed and Ashton pouted even though Luke was right.  
"What if they think I'm one of those boys who are just using Mike for sex?" Ashton asked, feeling really unsure of himself even though he and Mike hadn't done anything more than make out, he still felt like Michael's parents were going to have the wrong idea going into it.  
"Then charm them the way you charm everyone else and prove that you’re not." Luke said like it was simple and maybe it was simple; maybe all Ashton had to do was be himself, even if himself could be a little weird at times.   
"Thanks Luke." Ashton said as he checked the time on his phone and really, he should be leaving to head over to Mike's house pretty soon.

 

\---

  
Ashton stood at Michael's front door, holding a bouquet of violets because roses were so over rated and he thought the blueish purple colour would compliment Michael's home better.  
  
Ashton knocked on the front door and prayed that Michael answered because he really just needed to see his boyfriend's face to know it was okay, that his parents wouldn't tear Ashton apart like a pack of hungry wolves.  
Michael opened the door and Ashton was so relieved, the smile on his boyfriend's face melting away most his worries.   
"Hey babe." Michael greeted the boy and Ashton had the biggest smile on his face.  
"Hey you." Ashton said before he leaned in and kissed Michael on the cheek.  
The two boys were interrupted by someone else's voice.

"Mike, is he here?" Michael's father called and Ashton was nervous all over again.  
The two boys made their way to the dining room where they took their seats next to each other. Michael's parents came into the room shortly after, placing the food on the table.   
"It's nice to meet you." Michael's mother said, standing beside Ashton's chair and Ashton had quickly stood up so he could give her a polite hug and shake Michael's father's hand.  
"So you’re our son's soul mate?" Michael's father questioned with a smile.  
"Yeah I am." Ashton said as he beamed; it always made him so happy when he got to talk about being soul mates with Mikey.   
"What makes you different from all the other boys?" Michael's father asked and wow, Ashton was caught off guard even though he had half expected it.  
"I always wanted to know Mikey as a person, like, I never wanted to take anything from him, I just wanted to know him. Just being in his presence and taking up some of his time is enough for me." Ashton said, not sure if he was being clear or not. He couldn’t come right out and say ‘ _I never once tried to use Mike for his body’_ or ‘ _I had no intentions of fucking your son’_ but he hoped what he did say conveyed what he meant.  
"Have you two had sex yet?" Michael's mother piped in and Michael looked mortified.  
"Mom-" Michael said to tell her she was asking too much information but she just looked at Ashton like she needed the answer or she would never allow them to be together.   
"No actually, I'm a virgin." Ashton said and he looked to Mike for reassurance even though they had never really talked about Ashton's virgin status before. Michael smiled and nodded to tell Ashton and his parents that it was okay and that they were waiting until Ashton was ready.   
"Well then, how about we get this meal started." Michael's father said and Ashton breathed a sigh of relief that they wouldn't be questioning him or his intentions anymore like they'd accepted him.  
  
The meal went by well; for the most part the food was great, even though Ash ate some vegetables he didn't really like just to be polite.   
Michael held Ashton's hand underneath the table and his parents pretended not to notice.   
  
When the meal was over, Ashton helped clear the table and wash the dishes which ended in him and Mike splashing water at each other. The boys made sure the kitchen was dry before heading up to Mike's room.  
  
"Do you think your parents like me?" Ashton asked as he sat down on Mike's bed.  
"They loved you." Michael said with a smirk as he sat down in Ashton's lap.  
"Yeah?" Ashton said seductively, his eyes half lidded.   
"Yeah." Michael said leaning in and pressing his lips to Ashton's.   
  
It only took a moment before they became a mess of clashing teeth and tongues. Ashton moaned into Michael's mouth while Michael sucked on his tongue. Michael couldn't hide how hard he was getting and he could feel Ashton hard against him as well.  
"Baby, tell me when you’re ready. I won't pressure you; we're going to do this on your time and your speed, okay?" Michael said while pressing kisses to Ashton's neck.  
"Okay baby." Ashton said and as hot as this all was, he knew he wasn't ready yet.   
  
The night ended the way it started, with a kiss on the cheek. Ashton made his way through the darkness with nothing but Michael in his mind. It was a wonder how he made it home without crashing. 

 

\---

  
A few months later Ashton found himself back in Michael's room which he had been in a lot, back on Michael's bed. The air in the room was so different this time from any other time, this time Ashton knew he was ready-  
  
And he was going to do something about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on tumblr :)  
> kelynwrites.tumblr.com  
> Abbypd.tumblr.com


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii.   
> So Kelynwrites and I wrote this I hope you like this.   
> First chapter is from Ashton's POV and written by Kelyn,  
> Second chapter is from Mike's POV and written by Abby.  
> Third is by Kelyn again and so on :)
> 
> Let us know what you think and...   
> enjoy reading :)

Michael was lying on his back on his bed, Ashton laying half on top of him and his arms wrapped safely around the older boy’s torso, keeping him close. They had been together for four months now and things went so much better than he had ever expected. Everything was perfect really, while he had been so sure he’d fuck up sooner or later.

Though this whole relationship thing was new to him, he still figured he was a pretty good boyfriend. Ashton seemed to agree, since he was kissing him passionately.

“What are you thinking about?” he mumbled in between kisses.

“You, as always.” Michael smiled lazily at the blonde, moving his hand to move his fringe behind his ear, since it was getting longer and in the way whenever Ashton was looking down at him.

“I love you.” Ashton said, and though the green haired boy had heard it before, he knew he’d never get used to it.

“I love you too.” He said, feeling like no matter how many times he said it, Ashton would never know how much he actually loved him.

“I know.” Ashton said though, and Michael smiled because he honestly believed his soul mate felt the exact same way. It was so amazing to know someone actually loved him with all his heart, it was even better than sex.

Speaking of which, he hadn’t had any in months, and he could barely remember the last time he had had it. Well, actually, he could; it was with Harry. He had been thinking about love, relationships and Ashton the whole time and that’s when he had decided he had had enough. Of course he missed it, but Ashton was worth the wait, they had an entire life time left to do that.

“You’re so distracted.” Ashton giggled, as he started kissing Michael’s neck to gain his attention.

“I’m sorry baby.” Michael said, moving his head to give Ashton the space he needed.

The boy sucked a hickey into the green haired boy’s pale skin, something he barely ever did. Michael knew he only did that whenever he was horny.

The older boy shifted on top of Michael, and Michael felt himself getting hard as soon as Ashton’s erection moved against his crotch.

Usually, Ashton would blush and try to hide his boner, but now he started slowly grinding against the younger boy.

“Ash, you don’t have to do this, I can wait.” Michael told the boy; he had told him many times before but he needed to make sure Ashton didn’t feel pressured.

“We’ve waited long enough. I want you.” The boy breathed hotly against the sensitive skin beneath his ear, making Michael shiver.

“A-are you sure?”

Damn, since when did Michael sound like he didn’t have experience at all?

Ashton simply nodded, hiding his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, placing kiss after kiss there.

Michael closed his eyes for a second, telling himself to focus. He was the one who had to take care of Ashton, not the other way around. This was Ashton’s night.

The boy tightened his grip around his lover and flipped the two of them over, Ashton giggling nervously as he did.

It was now Michael’s turn to decorate Ashton’s darker skin with purple marks, loving the little whimpers that left his mouth.

He let his hands travel down his torso and grabbed his shirt, locking eyes with his boyfriend to make sure it was okay to remove it. Ashton nodded quickly, already looking a bit desperate and Michael decided it looked good on him.

Michael quickly pulled of the blonde’s shirt, admiring his body, needing to put his mouth on it. He placed kisses all over the muscular torso, letting his slightly cold fingers run over Ashton’s side who squirmed because he was extremely ticklish.

In the meantime two large hands pulled on his shirt, telling Michael he needed to take it off as well so Michael sat up, pulling off his own shirt and smirking at Ashton’s hungry eyes. He attached his mouth to the boy’s lips; this moment was already way more intimate than the sex he used to have with random guys from school.

He didn’t waste too much time on kissing though – even though he loved kissing his soul mate – they had done that a thousand times and he really wanted Ashton to be naked already. He skilfully unbuckled Ashton’s pants and pulled them off of him, letting his finger trace his – their – tattoo, trying to ignore the erection that was just inches away, screaming to be released and touched.

“Michael…” Ashton whined, and the younger boy knew damn well what he wanted, winking at him without moving his hand from the boy’s thigh. He bent down to kiss the tattoo elaborately, letting his breath hit Ashton’s boxers, earning yet another whine from him.

He finally gave in, and not because he was done teasing the blonde but because he was running out of patience himself, slowly tugging the boy’s boxers down and letting his cock hit his stomach. Michael tried not to dwell on how beautiful the sight in front of him was; Ashton on his bed, staring at him with dark eyes and his legs spread so that Michael could fit between them.

“Stop staring.” Ashton giggled, a blush creeping up his face.

“I’m sorry babe, you’re just too damn beautiful.” He placed his hand on Ashton’s cheek, letting it slide from there towards his crotch, loving the feeling of the boy’s abs. He bent down when he took the boy’s erection in his hand, kissing his chest and licking around his nipples as he started stroking the boy, letting his thumb move over his head first. Ashton sucked in his breath, closing his eyes as Michael did what he did best. He watched the boy react to every movement he made; wanting to know what he liked best because this wasn’t just another hook up, this was the boy who he was going to make love to for the rest of his life.

Ashton seemed to love every single second of it though and as expected, he was getting close quickly.

“Do you want to come now or…?” Michael couldn’t even say it out loud; his boyfriend was so innocent, it was hard to use filthy words around him.

“No, I want you to fuck me.”

The green haired boy chuckled at that; how wrong he had been.

“Yes sir.” He said smiling, removing his hand from the boy’s hard dick and standing up from the bed to get naked too.

Ashton’s eyes never left him and he actually made grabby hands at him when he was done getting undressed, giggling as Michael hurried to get into his arms. He crawled over to the boy, hovering above him and kissing him passionately. This was actually happening.

Michael had never had virgins before, so he was a bit uncertain of what to do next. He really didn’t want to show that though, so to make it look like he was still in control he lowly whispered into Ashton’s ear.

“Tell me what to do.”

“Can I suck you off first?” and wow Michael had _not_ expected that. A little dumbfounded by his boyfriend’s words, he nodded, letting the blonde push him over so that he was lying on the bed. Ashton was on his side, his hand grabbing Michael’s dick and repeating the movements he had just made. Michael encouraged him by letting out a little moan, telling Ashton that it felt good. It really did, even though he could tell Ashton had no experience whatsoever. Michael was just really happy to finally have someone else touching him.

As time was passing, the older boy got more and more certain of himself, trying out different things and angles and finally bending down to lick at his head. Michael wished he could look into Ashton’s brain right now, wanted to hear his thoughts. He could remember his first time sucking dick and he knew he had been a bit disgusted at first. Okay, he had been a _lot_ younger than Ashton was right now but still...

Ashton took him in his mouth and sped up his pace and Michael placed his hand on top of his head, telling him without words that he was doing good. He moaned softly when his head hit the back of Ashton’s throat, the boy gagging around him and pulling off, wiping his mouth.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled, looking embarrassed.

“Don’t be, that was really good.”

“It was?” Ashton looked at him surprised and Michael would’ve laughed at him if they hadn’t been naked on his bed, ready to fuck.

“Yeah, and I will show you some other time, because right now, I would really like to get down to business.” Michael chuckled, grabbing Ashton’s wrist and pulling him close to him, kissing him before flipping them over again.

“You really need to stop doing that.”

“Really?” Michael raised his eyebrow, smirking at the blonde.

“No, it’s actually pretty hot.” He giggled in response.

Michael loved this, loved being able to make jokes and have fun while doing this. It wasn’t hurried; they both knew they had all the time in the world.

“Turn around.” Michael said, and Ashton raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

The younger boy winked at him, telling him to trust him and Ashton did. Michael helped him a bit to get in the perfect position, his legs spread so that his lover could lie between his legs.

Michael placed both his hands on each of Ashton’s cheeks and spread them. He knew the boy was blushing without even having to see it. The green haired boy licked a stripe over the boy’s hole, a soft moan filling the room. It sounded incredibly hot and Michael wanted to hear the sound over and over again so his tongue circled the boy’s hole, letting one finger join in after a while.

“Relax baby.” He told his boyfriend before slowly pushing his finger in after he had made it wet enough with his mouth.

Ashton sucked in his breath as Michael’s finger slowly disappeared inside of him.

The younger boy kissed one of his cheeks, and of course, Ashton giggled.

“Your stubble tickles.” He explained, sounding like a child who had just been kissed on the cheek by its father.

Michael moved his chin across the boy’s cheeks, pulling his finger out and pushing back in while Ashton was distracted, his laughter quickly turning into a moan. The green haired boy kept moving his finger that way until he found Ashton’s prostate, a loud moan escaping his mouth and wow, Michael had never thought his boyfriend would be this vocal.

“Do that again.” He spoke, and his boyfriend did as he was told, but with two fingers this time. Ashton gasped and Michael wished he could take all the pain so all that was left was pleasure but he knew it would feel good soon so he kept going.

The older boy moved his hips eventually, trying to feel even more of Michael’s fingers inside of him and Michael knew he was getting used to the stretch.

Right when Michael was about to add a third finger, Ashton told him to just ‘ _fuck me already’_ and who was Michael to deny his soul mate anything?

“Turn around baby.” He whispered, not wanting to ruin this moment by speaking. He locked eyes with Ashton, letting him stare deep into his soul as he lined himself up, but not before rolling a condom onto himself and squirting some extra lube on himself and Ashton.

The blonde’s eyes were squeezed shut as Michael pushed in, waiting for him to relax before he moved again. Ashton’s hazel eyes were a bit watery and Michael leaned down, placing kisses all over his face and eventually on his lips.

“I love you.” Ashton told him yet again and Michael told him he loved him back, their lips never leaving each other’s.

“Okay, move.”

The green haired boy did as he was told, started slowly, not wanting to hurt the boy more than necessary. He tried out different angles, needing to find the boy’s prostate again.

As soon as he did, Ashton told him to go faster in between moans and Michael was glad he did because it was getting hard to contain himself. Ashton was so tight and… Well, this was Ashton, his boyfriend, the love of his life; _his soul mate._  

Never in his life had Michael felt so connected to anyone and he looked down at Ashton’s tattoo. It was only inches away from his own and he knew that if there had been a world without tattoos, he and Ashton would’ve still found each other.

The green haired boy was pulled out of his thoughts when Ashton’s moans were getting higher and more frequent, telling his lover he was close.

Michael automatically wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts, which were speeding up since Michael was just as close as Ashton was.

The younger boy watched Ashton squeezing his eyes shut, throwing his head back and shooting his load all over Michael’s hand and his own chests as the last moan left his open hanging mouth, his chest rising and falling heavily. The sight alone was enough to send Michael over the edge, stilling his movements as he filled the condom, whishing it hadn’t been there because he and Ashton were one now.

Michael had to catch his breath before he pulled out and let himself fall on the bed right next to his boyfriend, their shoulders bumping in to each other. They lay silently on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and listening to how they were trying to get their breathing under control.

The blonde boy rolled on his side, his head on Michael’s shoulder as he kissed his collarbone.

“That was perfect. Thank you for waiting for me.”

The boy didn’t really know how to respond to that. Of course he had waited; he’d do anything for Ashton. He would’ve stayed celibate if that had been what Ashton had wanted. He was really glad that hadn’t been the case of course, but still…

Michael kissed the boy on the top of his head.

“No, thank you” was all he decided to say, because he knew Ashton would know what was going through his head without having to explain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on tumblr :)
> 
> kelynwrites.tumblr.com  
> Abbypd.tumblr.com


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this is the very last chapter.  
> I hope you guys liked this story, we sure enjoyed writing it!
> 
> You'll hear more from the two of us

It's a few years later, Ashton and Michael are settling into their first apartment. It's a sea of cardboard boxes and Ashton's tempted to just leave them where they sit and try to live out of them like that, but Mike is keeping him motivated.   
"Baby can you believe we both got into uni together? I honestly thought it would never happen." Michael said as he tore open another box; this one with books in it.  
"I always knew we would do it. You're so smart Mikey, I never had a doubt." Ashton said, smiling at his long term boyfriend.   
"You know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Michael said and Ashton couldn’t resist, he learned in and kissed his boyfriend chastely on the lips.  
"I wouldn't be complete if it wasn't for you." Ashton said, tilting his head into the crook of Michael's neck, breathing in the boy's scent; he left a soft kiss there.  
Michael pushed Ashton away playfully and Ashton pouted.  
"You're just trying to distract me so you don't have to do any more boxes." Michael said and Ashton just beamed at the boy standing next to him.  
"You figured out my plan." Ashton spoke quietly into Michael's ear, breathing his hot breath on him, trying to be seductive.   
"What else was in your plan?" Michael smirked and Ashton took the opportunity to place his hands on Michael's waste.  
"Loving you for the rest of my life." Ashton said as he pulled Michael in closer, Michael laughed and allowed himself to be man-handled.   
"Yeah? I really like that plan." Michael said as he leaned in and connected his lips with Ashton's. Ashton made the kiss so needy and hot, he couldn't help it, he literally felt like he needed Mike's lips on his own to survive.   
  
When the kiss ended Ashton went back to putting the books Mike handed him away. It was so boring, so Ashton was excited when his phone went off. It was a text message from Luke reminding him of their plans.  
"Baby we really should be leaving if we don't want to be late meeting Luke and Cal at the restaurant." Ashton said and really, he was happy to do anything that got him away from unpacking boxes.   
Michael just huffed and gave Ash and exasperated look, knowing that going out with the boys was the perfect excuse Ash needed.  
"We're finishing this when we come home." Michael said and Ashton grumbled but agreed.

 

\---

  
Luke and Calum were acting to oddly at the restaurant, there was something so off about them that Ashton couldn't put his finger on until Mikey nudged him and pointed to their hands.  
"Rings? What are the rings for?" Ashton asked and Luke just giggled and took Cal's hand in his own.  
"We decided we're going to get married." Luke said and Calum had the happiest expression on his face, a mix of utter joy and fondness.   
"But your age? You guys are still so young. We're all still so young." Ashton said and Michael nodded, agreeing with his boyfriend.  
"We know we're young but we're soul mates and we're ready you know?" Calum said and Ashton could understand where he was coming from, it didn't matter if he married Mikey tomorrow or ten years from now, they were soul mates, they were destined to be together forever.  
"I'm happy for you guys." Michael spoke up and the two boys sitting across the table were so happy and pleased to hear that.  
"The reason we wanted to have dinner is because we actually needed to ask you guys something." Luke said and Ashton was already smiling without even knowing the question.  
"Will you guys be our best men?" Calum asked and Michael was so excited that he reached across the table and grabbed Cal's shoulder.  
"Of course we will be." Ashton said and Michael nodded, too excited to speak.   
  
The meal was great and really, any time when all the boys were together was amazing. Ashton and Michael stayed out longer than they had planned and drank a little more than they had planned.  
  
Stumbling into their new apartment Ashton tripped over a few boxes and Michael laughed but helped his partner up. They made it to the bedroom and started pulling off their own clothes. Once they were both down to just their boxers they crawled into bed together and got tangled up in each other's limbs.   
It was their first night in their own bed in their own apartment. Michael's head was on Ashton's chest and Ashton was absentmindedly tracing Mike's soul mate tattoo with his finger.   
  
They couldn't believe how far they had made it and how far their friends had come. It was the perfect life and they couldn't even dream of asking for anything better because they had each other and that's as good as better gets.  
  
Drifting off to sleep the boys knew that they would never change a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Find us on tumblr :)
> 
> kelynwrites.tumblr.com  
> Abbypd.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr :)
> 
> kelynwrites.tumblr.com  
> Abbypd.tumblr.com


End file.
